Shiori
by Kira Crash
Summary: A Female demon is awakened from a deep slumber by Naraku,and is used to attack Inuyasha and the gang.After barely surviving the fight, Shori begins to travel with them holding with her a secret of the life she had left behind before she had gone to sleep.
1. Awaken

A noise from above awoke me. It sounded like footsteps, and it smelt of demon, a spider demon specifically. Yet, it smelled of human also. Perhaps it was a hanyo. How did anyone find me, and better yet how was I awake? I'd been sleeping for at least 100 years, I was pretty sure anyway. I'd been hiding myself from the world, but in reality I was hiding from…him. Who dared awake me from my slumber? Suddenly a hand reached through the soil and grabbed me by my neck breaking me away from my thoughts. Something small and sharp was slammed into my throat as the hand began to squeeze hard until I once again fell asleep.

When I awoke I was in a dark room, I realized I was bound by chains and shackles. Of course these couldn't hold me back. I was one of the most powerful demons in existence. I heard a male voice call out to me from the darkness.

"So you're finally awake, Shiori." The male voice called. I looked over to my left to see a male demon with long black hair and blood-red eyes, wearing a blue and purple kimono, sitting against a wall. He smelt of both demon blood and human blood, a hanyo.

"Who are you and why have you awakened me?" I asked him. He smiled at me; it was a devilishly evil smile.

"I need your assistance, with a certain half demon and his friends. My name is Naraku." He replied.

"Naraku, why should I help you?" I asked, not very much caring what his reply would be. I had no interest in assisting a half demon with such an evil demonic aura.

"I don't expect you to assist me, willingly." He explained. I gave him an odd look. "Inside your neck is a shard of the Shikon Jewel, and with its power, you will do anything I ask of you." He held out his hand, in it was a large shard of the Jewel. He closed his hand around it and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I flinched very slightly, narrowing my eyes. It was then that I decided to strike him down, but my body wouldn't move. I wanted to ask what he'd done but I could no longer speak. Naraku laughed manically. "Now, go and do my bidding, kill the half demon and all that accompany him!" He exclaimed.

I ripped off the shackles, stood, began walking out of the room, then out of the castle and into a deep forest. My body began to run south of the castle. I ran for a long while, unknowing of where I was headed. After about an hour of running I could smell a half demon dog, a kitsune, a neko youkai, and 3 humans. I slowed down and began to walk and as I approached an opening in the forest I heard a woman's voice.

"I sense a Jewel Shard approaching." The voice said as I reached the edge of the forest and finally saw my target. If I could control my body I would have gasped, then probably have run off. It was his…brother…the man I was sent to kill. Not only was he his brother, but he was once the boy I had promised to look after, Inuyasha.

The group jumped back and stood in positions to strike. Inuyasha was the half demon I smelled and accompanying him was a Kitsune, a miko, a monk, a demon exterminator, and a neko demon. I felt a smile run across my face as I stared over them. Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of his sword. I heard a faint growl coming from him.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"My name is Shiori, I've been sent here to kill you, Inuyasha." My body replied. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, and I gazed upon it, Tetsusaiga.

"Well then I'll have to kill you first!" He exclaimed as he charged toward me swinging the blade in my direction I dodged it with ease.

"She's a wolf demon!" I heard the Kitsune exclaim.

"Do you think she belongs to Kouga's clan?" The miko asked as I dodged another attack from the angered Inuyasha.

"No, she's different from them." The exterminator replied. I jumped into mid air to dodge another attack.

"I think she's more like Inuyasha than Kouga." The monk said. I dove down and attacked missing Inuyasha by barely an inch. He swung back at me I jumped up again and landed on his sword holding myself up upside down by my hand. I didn't want to fight anymore. I screamed inside my head. I jumped off the sword. He swung and cut across my chest. My body jumped up and landed a safe distance away from Inuyasha. I screamed even more. My body keeled over hands on my head.

"What the hell's with you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. My body screamed.

"Help me…please!" I exclaimed, finally getting a word out. The shard tried to gain control again.

"She has a jewel shard!" The miko exclaimed.

"Where is it?"Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"In her neck I think it's controlling her!" She shouted back. I lost control again. Then my body rushed at Inuyasha with full force. I swung my arm back to attack but before I could swing his sword had been stabbed through me. I spat out some blood and grabbed the sword pulling it out of me. I regained control for a minute and looked up at him. He looked shocked, like he didn't mean to do it.

"Na…Naraku." I said. His eyes widened in shock. "He used the jewel shard to make me attack you." I said. I lost myself and swing my claws at him ripping his kimono open and his chest. He got really angry and attempted to swing at me again. This time the miko called out to him, stopping him. She ran between us.

"She needs our help!" She shouted. I raised my claws to cut her down.

"Kagome, get away from her!" Inuyasha shouted. I regained control and instead of killing Kagome, ripped the shard out of my throat. Luckily it wasn't too deep. Kagome turned around and stared at me in shock. I coughed up more blood.

"Damn it all…" I muttered before I passed out from the loss of blood.

When I finally woke up it was midday. I was in a small house in a bed. I pulled the covers off me and realized that my wounds were bandaged up under my kimono. I struggled to sit up and then slowly walked toward the door. I had to use the door to hold myself up and to calm myself down before continuing, the pain was unbearable. I looked around and saw the demon slayer, neko demon and the monk sitting down under a tree a bit away staring at me strangely. The miko, Kagome and Inuyasha were nowhere to be found. I saw the kitsune sitting under a tree near me playing with something. I walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. He looked at me like he was scared of me. I smiled at him and he calmed down a bit.

"Hello, my name's Shiori, what's yours?" I asked.

"My name's Shippo." He said not too enthused.

"You're a fox demon, right?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said happily. "You're a wolf demon?"

"Yes, I'm from the mountains, actually not too far from here. What is that you're playing with?" I asked changing the topic.

"Oh!" He held out his hand, he was holding a top. "It's my smashing top! Want to see!" He asked.

"Sure." I said smiling happily. At least the awkwardness was gone with someone. He jumped up and threw the top.

"_Smashing Top_!" He shouted. The top hit the ground five times its usual size.

"Wow, that's amazing Shippo!" I exclaimed.

"You're awake!" Kagome shouted from behind me.

"Yea." I said as she ran over to me looking panicked.

"You shouldn't be moving around! You might reopen those wounds." She explained.

"You're probably right," I told her, "I just wanted to get outside for a little bit. I didn't really know what happened to me or where I was."

"Oh sorry, I didn't think you would wake up this soon. Then again you are a demon, so maybe I should have expected you'd recover quickly." She looked a bit dumb as she spoke, but I just smiled. "My name's Kagome by the way. What's yours?"

"Mine's Shiori." I told her as Inuyasha walked up from behind her looking like he wanted me to leave.

"Are you even a demon?" He asked butting into our conversation.

"Yes, I am a demon. Why would you ask such a stupid question? I know you can smell my demon blood." I asked him angrily.

"When you were unconscious you smelled a bit like a human. It made me wonder if maybe you were a half demon." He said annoyed with my attitude. Kagome kept looking back and forth at us very confused. I looked away for a moment thinking hard whether or not I should tell him the truth. I looked back at him calmly.

"Yea, I'm not a full fledged demon, as you guessed, but I am not a half demon either." I began to explain. The monk, neko demon, and the demon exterminator walked over to us looking very intrigued over our conversation. "I am one of a kind as far as I know. I am 3/4ths demon and 1/4ths human." I laughed lightly at their confused looks; they were probably all thinking, 'How is that even possible?' "Let me clarify, my mother was a half demon and my father was a full fledged demon." I explained. I watched the confused looks slowly disappear from their faces.

"Heh, you are a weird one then, but how come I can't smell your human blood now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed again.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Kagome yelled.

"Yea, I can't smell it either." Shippo confirmed distracting Kagome's anger for a moment.

"I can conceal the smell of my human blood or my demon blood whenever I choose. A perk of what I am." I smiled proud of my bloodline.

"Whatever makes no difference to me." Inuyasha said walking away looking still quite annoyed with me. Kagome looked over at me kindly.

"Ignore him." She said laughing a little. "Since Inuyasha was the one who hurt you we figured we would take care of you until your wounds heal. Especially since it wasn't your fault."

"That damned Naraku. Pathetic hanyo using me for his petty fights. I'll kill him." I said half heartedly. I didn't care too much though, actually if it had not been Inuyasha he wanted me to kill I wouldn't have cared at all. "Anyway, thank you for helping me." I replied.

"Not a problem." Kagome replied she glanced over her shoulder to see the other two humans and the small demon cat. "Oh, I never introduced you!" She said excited. She pointed to the monk as she began to speak, "This is Miroku."

"Why hello there." He said sounding a bit like an old perverted man. Making me already not like him too much.

"And this is Sango and her partner Kirara." Kagome finished pointing to the exterminator and her neko demon. Sango smiled at me and Kirara mewed softly.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." Sango said.

"Same here, my name's Shiori." I said for the third and hopefully last time. Kagome grabbed my hand and started pulling my back to the house.

"Now you need to get some more rest! I don't want you opening your wounds again." She said. I could have forced her to let go, but I let it slide even though she was pissing me off a bit. She was right though, I really shouldn't have gotten up. We walked in and I laid back down on the bed. "I'll wake you when dinner is ready." She told me and headed out the door almost hitting Inuyasha, who stopped her by holding her arms. "Sorry!" She said.

"It's fine." He said and walked further into the house and sat cross-legged on the floor. Kagome smiled at him and walked out, leaving the two of us alone. He stared at me for I don't even know how long. I ignored him for awhile but it started to get old real fast. I turned to look at him and he just stared harder.

"Keep doing that and your eyes might fall out." I told him. He gave me a very idiotic look.

"Whatever, like I'd care." He said looking away and crossing his arms like a child.

"How's your chest?" I asked now remembering that I had struck him.

"Fine I guess, it'll heal in about a day or so." He replied still not looking at me. I giggled and he looked at me. "What's so funny?" He asked getting pissy again.

"You haven't changed much, and yet your attitude has changed completely." I explained.

"We have met before then. You looked kind of familiar." He replied nicely this time.

"I'm surprised you remembered. It was very long ago." I told him.


	2. Nightmares, Memories, and Friendships

"I don't completely remember you though." He replied honestly.

"Well right now that doesn't really matter. You'll remember sooner or later." I told him. He looked at me dumbly then looked away. We didn't speak for awhile and after awhile I fell asleep, only to be awakened by Kagome later on for dinner. I got up slowly now feeling the pain I had caused myself from walking around earlier. When I walked outside everyone was sitting around a fire eating fish and rice. I walked over and sat down next to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"So how long do you think it'll take your wounds to heal?" Inuyasha asked as I began to eat some of my rice. Kagome gave him an angered look. I guess she didn't like him being so bluntly rude.

"It'll probably just take another day maybe two, but no longer than that." I assured him.

"Wow, you can really heal that fast then?" Miroku asked.

"Most demons can." I confirmed.

"So where in the Mountains are you from?" Shippo asked. The others didn't know I had already told him where I was from and looked at him strangely.

"Well, I lived with my father on Mt. Ookami." I told him.

"Wow, isn't there a bunch of really powerful demons there?" He asked.

"Yes, my father being one of them." I laughed.

"How did you end up with Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Oh," I was hoping no one would ask, "Well, I had been sleeping, or hibernating would be a better term. I was hiding there from someone. It's not really something I want to talk about." I explained. "Basically Naraku found me and strangled me until I was unconscious. I woke up in a castle bound by chains with a jewel shard in my neck. He told me to kill all of you and when I said no he used the jewel shard to make me." No one spoke for a few moments when I finished. "Why is Naraku hunting you anyway, and how was the jewel shattered? I haven't been around for many years so I don't know much of what is going on."

"For several reasons, mostly because of the Shikon Jewel." Miroku began. Everyone seemed to get very serious and depressed as he began to tell the story. "Many years ago he tried to steal the jewel from a priestess named Kikyo, by using Inuyasha." Inuyasha flinched at this and I looked over at him curiously. "He transformed into Inuyasha in front of Kikyo and Kikyo in front of Inuyasha to make them each think the other had betrayed them. Kikyo eventually sealed the real Inuyasha to a tree and Kikyo died of the wounds inflicted on her by Naraku as Inuyasha, but Kikyo had the jewel burned with her body when she died. Naraku waited for the jewel to one day return. In the meantime he caused havoc. Eventually being hunted down by my grandfather, who he then cursed with a wind tunnel. The wind tunnel has passed through the generations to me." He paused for a moment and stared at his right hand. "One day the wind tunnel will completely consume me. The only way to lift the curse is for Naraku to die that is why I have been seeking out Naraku." He paused again and looked back at me again. "Then Kagome appeared with the jewel not long ago and released Inuyasha from the seal. Unfortunately when she was attacked by a crow demon she shattered the jewel with an arrow. Naraku has been collecting the shards to become more powerful. He doesn't like getting his hands dirty however so he uses people and incarnations of himself to hunt us down. He even used Sango and her brother to try and stop us." Sango became very upset at this, but Miroku continued. "Basically we hunt Naraku for these reasons and to stop him from collecting the jewel shards. Since we are a threat he has been trying to kill us before we can strike him down." Everyone became silent now.

"Well, that explains why he tried to use me to kill all of you." I replied. "So you've banded together to stop him then?" I asked.

"Yes, and were not the only ones either." Kagome explained.

"That's good. He has a large shard of the jewel. Soon he may even have it all, and when that day comes you will need all the help you can get it seems." I said and took the last bite of my dinner. No one spoke for awhile and eventually I decided to get up and go into the house. The others followed me in after a little while after that. I heard them talk quietly amongst themselves for a long time while I began to fall asleep.

In my dream I remembered my father, the strong wolf demon, courageous and smart. Then my mother and the kind sweet woman that she was. She too was very powerful. Not as strong as my father and I but still very powerful. Then I remembered the Inutaisho the great demon that he was. He was powerful, cunning, and very wise. It wasn't much of a surprise of how close of friends he and my father were. Then I remembered Izayoi the beauty that she was, she was so caring too. She loved Inuyasha more than anything in the world. I thought of young Inuyasha brave but a very confused child, he didn't know much of the world other than not many liked him, for he was a half demon. I promised Izayoi I'd look after him always. I never had to intervene much except for one particular time, but my mind faded from these memories to the memories of the person whose face has haunted me constantly. How I loved him and yet how I hated him. His cruelty and coldness had consumed him. He no longer was the man I once knew. I remembered the last time I saw him, he was angry, not with me, but at the Inutaisho for what, at that time I didn't know. I remember the anger and the coldness in his voice and eyes. He walked away leaving behind the man I loved forever and me as well.

I awoke panting I felt a horrible pain in my stomach, for I had sat up to quickly; luckily I hadn't reopened the wounds. I looked to my left to see Inuyasha, once again staring at me. I glared back at him for a minute then looked away at my hands on my lap thinking to myself, or rather trying to. All that came to me was that horrible image that would forever be in my mind, the reason I had gone into that slumber in the first place.

"What's wrong?" I heard Inuyasha whisper. I looked over to him again.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." I told him.

"What was it about?" He asked curious.

"Someone I'll probably never see again. Even if I do they're not the same person anymore." I replied. He looked at me with empathy, I wondered why. I didn't want to ask him but I did anyway giving in to my own curiosity. "Is there someone like that for you? That you feel you'll never see again, not the same person they once were?" I asked.

"Yea," He replied, "Kikyo."

"The priestess that sealed you to a tree?" I asked very confused as of why he would miss someone who had wronged him in such a way. He looked away from me thinking. He closed his eyes, sighed, and looked back at me.

"I loved Kikyo." He said. "The day she died she was going to use the jewel on me to turn me human. That way we could be together and the jewel would cease to exist." I was probably looking very pitiful now, for a demon anyway; it was such a horrible thing that had happened to him. I felt so bad for him. "She died because of Naraku, but she died thinking it was me." He paused for a moment. "Now I don't know what she thinks of me. The only reason she lives is apparently due to her hatred for me."

"Wait she's alive now?" I asked.

"She was resurrected by the demon Urasue. She walks the earth as one of the walking dead now." He said pitifully. There was so much regret in his eyes now. Then he got angry with me. "Not that it's any of your business anyway!" He said. I guess he was mad at himself for opening up to me so easily. "Go back to sleep." He said as he lay down on his side. I gave a slight chuckle and lay back down to sleep as well.

When I awoke I had once again been left alone in the house. My wounds had almost completely healed, as I had guessed I probably needed another day before they would be completely healed. I got up and, more easily than yesterday, walked outside. I saw Shippo again, but no one else. I walked toward him enough to see that he was training. I watched him from a distance for awhile as he used his magic. After awhile of studying his technique I walked over to him, which scared him because he hadn't noticed me.

"Want any help Shippo?" I asked.

"With my training?" He asked. "Sure but isn't there a chance you could reopen your wounds?"

"Yea, but not if I'm careful." I assured him.

"Well, okay." He decided.

"Your defense is really open. You've been focusing on your attack more than your defense and speed." I stood prepared to fight him. "I want you to attack me and watch how I can keep up my defense." He looked at me fearfully.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'll be fine and so will you. I won't hurt you. I'm only defending remember?" I told him. He still looked at me strangely. Although I hated the thought of it the only example I could give him was when I was fighting Inuyasha. Even though I was under Naraku's control I was being really defensive as far as I remembered. "Remember when I was fighting Inuyasha. At the beginning, Inuyasha couldn't hit me. I used my speed to keep him away from me. At one point I was even able to get on top of his sword due to my speed. Do you remember?"

"Yes." He said.

"So you know nothing will go wrong." I smiled at him as he readied to fight. "Now come at me with everything you've got." Behind Shippo Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked toward us watching curiously. Shippo must have seen my distraction, so he attacked trying to kick me in the head. He did have some speed I must admit but nowhere close to me. I stepped aside and he landed behind me. He hesitated and then attacked again but at my legs to trip me up I suppose. I jumped up as high as I could, back flipped, and landed a few feet away. "Now if this were a real fight I probably could have struck you in that moment of hesitation Shippo." He looked at me disappointed in himself. "What I see is that you only focus on attack but when you attack you must be able to defend yourself in case something goes wrong with the attack. Not only that but you need to be able to change the direction of attack without hesitation. It helps when you watch your opponents' movements."

"That's a lot to have to do all at once." He replied.

"She's right though Shippo." Miroku told him.

"Everything she said I had to learn when I trained when I was younger too." Sango confirmed. Kagome smiled at him. Shippo focused for a minute and decided to try again. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. Taking in everything we had all told him.

"Ready?" He said. I nodded in agreement. This time I actually prepared myself sliding my right foot back a bit standing on the ball of my foot putting all my weight on it. I raised my left hand to my face claws extended, with the right one at my side ready for attack. I wouldn't normally stand this way to fight but this was the best way to defend against him I felt. He jumped at me the same as before but his arms were tucked in ready to guard himself. I slid my hand down slightly and got ready to side step him again when he spun and kicked my with his other leg instead of charging like before. He had used the kick to push himself back too, so he was falling back. This left him a bit open so I swung at him with me right hand. He used his arms to block me and he hit the ground a little harder than he wanted but safely. I looked over to the others who looked very proud of Shippo, Inuyasha looked amused. Then I looked at him he was really happy. "See Shippo that was really good. I wasn't thinking you would do that." I said trying to sound nonchalant even though I truthfully didn't think he'd be able to hit me. "You did better than Inuyasha did." I told him. This pissed Inuyasha off a bit but made Shippo even prouder.

That night at dinner all Shippo could talk about was the training he'd been doing all day even though we'd all been watching. It was cute, but it was during his chatter I realized how I was letting myself get to close to him, and Inuyasha for that matter. That kind of bothered me because as a demon I shouldn't be giving in so easily to my emotions. Maybe it was because I'd been asleep so long, or the entire situation I'd woken up to. I think it was due to Inuyasha more than anything, because I'd almost broken my promise to Izayoi and the fact that his brother was...

"Shiori, is something wrong?" Kagome asked interrupting my thoughts; she was hovering and looking curiously at me.

"No, I was just thinking." I told her. Why was I making excuses? I shouldn't have even answered her.

"Oh, okay." She replied and sat back down between Sango and Inuyasha. This made me feel more comfortable, until I saw Inuyasha staring at me again. He looked mad again. What was he bipolar?

"Can you cut it out!" I yelled suddenly. I had let my emotions get to me again, crap. He stared at me appalled.

"Cut what out!" He yelled back. I just looked away from him trying to get control over myself. "I'm talking to you!" He said jumping to his feet.

"Kagome, Sango, after dinner would you two want to go for a bath with me?" I asked completely ignoring him, which pissed him off even more.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Sure." Sango replied.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to get cleaned up." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed angrily and sat down taking a big bite out of his food. This was getting annoying, if I kept hanging around all of them I was going to give in to my emotions time after time again. I had nowhere else to go though. So staying here with them for awhile is better than running around aimlessly, or trying to find a certain person. Still, it'd be best not to talk to them if I wanted to let go of my emotions and now I'd set myself up for a bath with Sango and Kagome to ignore Inuyasha, great.


	3. Tonight, He'll Know

After dinner Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and I headed off into the woods looking for a secluded part of a river or a hot spring. Luckily, we found a hot spring not too far away. It was quite a walk for a human, but not so much for me. We all undressed and got in. Shippo was relaxing in a strange circle like contraption. It was allowing him to float on the water; I assumed it was just some of his fox magic.

"So Shiori, do you know Kouga? He's a wolf demon too, the leader of the Wolf Tribe in the Eastern Mountains." Kagome asked.

"No, I don't know him. I haven't been around for awhile. He probably wasn't around much before I went to sleep." I replied. Shit, I'd opened my mouth about the whole going to sleep thing…now here comes the questions.

"Why'd you go to sleep, Shiori?" Sango asked before Kagome could. I knew someone would ask.

"Heh, can you keep a secret?" I asked them both even though I really didn't trust them at all. I still wanted to talk to them though, stupid human emotions. Sango and Kagome nodded at me and smiled in unison. "Alright then, I'll tell you the story. To tell it though I'd have to start at the beginning, I was born in the Northern Mountains on Mt. Ookami. My father was Lord Kiba and my mother was…well as Shippo and Inuyasha stated I'm not all demon. My mother was a half demon her name was Reiko. My father kept it secret that I was part human so I would be treated fairly among the demons. Since I could hide my human scent it was easy. The Inutaisho however, discovered from my actions how my human blood affected me. I was more emotional I suppose then a normal demon child of pure blood should be, but he didn't care."

"The Inutaisho isn't that…" Sango began asking.

"He's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." Kagome said. I shuddered at the sound of his name.

"Yes, and after awhile he introduced Sesshomaru to me. He wasn't as cold then, or heartless. You could tell he was the Inutaisho's son back then." I continued.

"Kagome, are all of you done yet!" Inuyasha shouted from the distance. This relieved me because now I didn't have to continue my story. I shouldn't have started talking about it in the first place.

"We're almost done Inuyasha! Just give us a minute!" I shouted back calmly. Everyone looked disappointed that they couldn't hear the end of the story that was my life but I could care less. Well, I wished I could've cared less, better yet, I wish I didn't have to care about anything at all. We all got out, dressed, and headed off towards our campsite. Inuyasha and Miroku went bathing now and I decided it was time for me to take my leave into the trees before Sango and Kagome could make me finish. I dashed up into the nearest one, sat on the highest, sturdiest branch, and relaxed.

When Inuyasha and Miroku returned I climbed back down and went inside to go to sleep. I was practically tackled on the way in the doorway because Kagome had apparently been looking for me the entire time and was worried. I sighed at this and went to sleep after lying to her saying I went for a walk and was truly sorry to worry her. I didn't need her to worry for me, nor anyone else for that matter. I slept through most of the night this time only to be awakened by Inuyasha who walked outside for absolutely no reason. I was curious as to why he left and followed him. When I found him he was standing in a tree staring at the moon that was barely lit, just a slim cresent.

"Going to howl at it, Inuyasha? Isn't that a wolf thing, not a dog?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled in amusement, at least he knew it was a joke and didn't get all pissy again. "Mind if I come up?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment; his eyes were sad, full of regret, poor Inuyasha. I jumped up and sat next to him. "So what's with you?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You can tell me, Inuyasha, trust me I've probably gone through whatever it is you're going through in some form. I've been alive much longer and I've had experience with many things. I'm not going to tell anyone either. It's okay to be open with me."

"It's hard for me to trust anyone Shiori, even Kagome sometimes." He replied.

"You've been alone for far too long Inuyasha. Maybe, had I done what I'd promised you wouldn't be like this?" I replied. He looked at me puzzled. "Do you remember me yet?" I asked before explaining myself.

"No, I haven't." He replied.

"Then I can't explain to you just yet." I told him.

"Figures…" He said. I spaced out staring at the stars. Oh, how I missed my old life. By going into that sleep it seemed I'd already screwed up someone else's life in a way because I was selfish. I wish I hadn't done it now. Inuyasha's unhappiness was my fault, and soon I'd have to fix it which unfortunately meant I might have to stay with him a little longer to rid myself of this guilt. Damned emotions, these were the times I truly wished I was a fully fledged demon, so I couldn't feel the useless emotion known as guilt. Inuyasha and I sat together silently for awhile until he finally decided he was too tired to stay awake. He went inside but I stayed in the tree gazing at the stars until I fell asleep.

I was awoken by Kagome who was shouting at me from the bottom of the tree. I looked down and saw that everyone was packed and ready to go at the bottom of the tree. Kagome was waiting for me to answer her I suppose, but I didn't know what she said in the first place.

"So do you want to come with us?" She asked again.

"Come with you where?" I asked.

"Where ever we have to go to find and kill Naraku." Inuyasha replied. I gave him a quick smirk as I remembered our conversation from last night.

"Do you really want me around; I mean you barely know me." I replied.

"Yes, we want you to come. We trust you and you get along with everyone fine. Not to mention you want to take revenge on Naraku as well, right?" Kagome said.

"I suppose you're right. Yeah, I'll come with you." I told her. She beamed up at me.

"Well then let's go!" She shouted. I smiled back and jumped down from the tree. We headed off toward the east. We traveled all day only taking short bathroom breaks and one lunch break. During these breaks I usually hung around but I kept my distance. We were walking again when I started to think to myself. I was already feeling a connection with them and it was bugging me. I don't want to be here anymore with them. I'm acting too much like a human. Tonight I might be able to tell Inuyasha who I am though, somewhat anyway. Tonight he'd be human, and I will be…I stopped thinking about it and focused on walking. Tonight he'll know, or rather tonight he'll remember.


	4. Remember Me Now?

When the sun began to set, we all started setting up a small camp. Miroku and Inuyasha fished nearby while Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and I set up the fire. Soon the sun would completely set and night would be upon us. When the fire was strong and no longer needed constant feeding of firewood, I distanced myself from the others again. I could see Inuyasha and Miroku fishing and decided to go sit by them. They were talking about nonsense as far as I could tell.

"Shiori," Miroku called as I looked over at him, "I was wondering, did Naraku take you to his castle?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and then curiously looked at me.

"Actually yes, that's where I woke up. In chains and shackles on the castle floor." I replied. Inuyasha looked at me seriously, while Miroku thought to himself.

"Do you remember where it is?" He asked.

"No, but I do remember I had mostly ran south to get to you." I explained.

"So then the castle is to the north." He stated. I nodded in agreement. I looked at Inuyasha who seemed glad we knew where we we're headed, but uneasy. I too, was getting uneasy. Miroku and Inuyasha gathered what they caught and we headed back to our camp. By the time dinner was through the sun was almost completely gone. I could feel my power beginning to slip. I knew Inuyasha did as well. We stayed around the fire for awhile, everyone talking about different things. Inuyasha wandered off for a little while, Kagome following right after. When he left everyone became quiet.

I felt my body pulsate and my power and senses starting to dim. My hair turned from its usual black, to silver, my eyes from purple to blue. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared in amazement. My transformation was quick and painless, awkward but painless. I wasn't my awkward ¾ demon self, I was now a half demon, just as Inuyasha was, until a few minutes ago. I hated being half demon, I felt so much weaker and so much more…emotional. Great, because that's what I needed right now…more emotions. Now I was probably half if not less than as powerful as I normally was. At least I could defend myself still where half demons become completely vulnerable.

"You…changed!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yes, Shippo I changed like all part human, part demon beings." I explained.

"Then why didn't you turn human like Inuyasha." He asked.

"What have you become anyway?" Miroku asked puzzled as well.

"I'm a half demon, for tonight. To answer your question Shippo, my kind are different from half demons. We carry to much demon blood to change into a complete human, but like one of our half demon parents we have nights of vulnerability." I replied.

"It's incredible really." Miroku said.

"Speaking of half demons, where is Inuyasha and Kagome anyway?" I asked pretending that I didn't already know what was going on.

"Well, they're Uhm…" Sango began. No one seemed to have an answer for me.

"We're right here." Inuyasha said stubbornly as they approached us from the trees nearest us. Kagome looked a bit worried as she walked up beside him. She gasped as she saw me. Inuyasha stared at me, slowly his eyes opened wide, he remembered.

"Kagome, would you mind if Inuyasha and I take a walk, we won't go too far. I can see you're uneasy about tonight, but we have something important to discuss." I asked kindly. She stared at the ground thinking.

"Well, I don't think it's a very good idea." Kagome replied.

"Let's go, Shiori." Inuyasha said. I looked at him, confused. He held his hand out to me; Kagome looked at me with jealousy. I took his hand and he helped me up. "We'll be back soon, Kagome." He told her as he dragged me away with him. I mouthed the word 'sorry' as he did so, although I really didn't mean it. She just stared at us, dumbstruck, until she couldn't see us anymore. I started walking on my own beside him.

"Where do you want to go Inuyasha?" I asked.

"We'll sit by the river." He told me. We walked for a short while and sat on the bank together silently. I decided to speak first.

"So, have you remembered who I am yet?" I asked him, hoping for the right answer this time.

"Yeah, well sort of, I know where I remember you at least." He replied. I laughed quietly.

"Well, that's a start." I said.

"You're the woman who saved me from the demons when I was small. I had been playing too far away from my mother's village when I was attacked by a group of demons." He began as he regained his memory of that night. "I had turned human and was barely escaping the demons chasing after me. They had me cornered when you showed up. You defended me from them; you killed them all without any effort. Then you made a barrier and stayed with me all night. You made me, kind of proud, to be a half demon. I'd never met anyone else like me before that. You we're really powerful, and so caring about others. I looked up to you then."

"In the morning, I took you home to your mother and made her a promise." I told him. He stared at me, deep into my eyes, very confused. "I made her a promise that I'd always look after you. I'd keep you safe from harm. Even when she…I would still be there to help you whenever you needed me." I paused. "I broke my promise to her though. I wasn't there for you when she, died. I was hiding, like a fool." I started getting angry with myself, tears forming in my eyes.

"Why were you hiding?" He asked.

"That's a story for another time. I'm just not ready to tell you that yet. Inuyasha, I owe you for the promise I made to Izayoi, so I will help you defeat Naraku. That shall be my way of making amends, if you so wish it." I replied.

"That's fine with me." He stated. We stopped talking for awhile until he asked me a very annoying question. "So how old are you anyway?"

"You're not supposed to ask women that question." I said giving him a dirty look.

"You have to be at least as old as Sesshomaru." He guessed. I turned away from him tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Just shut up." I yelled. Then I realized I was letting my emotions get the better of me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine." He replied very nonchalantly.

"Maybe we should head back to the others, Kagome's probably worried sick about you." I begged. I needed to get away before I started telling him everything, which I **absolutely** did **not** want to do. He sighed and nodded as we headed back.

Miroku and Kagome were still awake, while Sango, Shippo and Kirara had passed out. Kagome looked up angrily as we approached but when she saw the glimmer on my face from my tears she stopped giving me dirty looks.

"Are you two alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Inuyasha answered for both of us. Although right now I was **not** okay. Stupid emotions, I hate when I cry I feel so pathetically weak. Unfortunately, like this I couldn't help it. Oh, I wish tonight was a full moon, and then I wouldn't have to deal with this.

The night passed slowly, I went to sleep not to long after we got back. I guessed that Inuyasha didn't sleep at all. I heard most half demons stay very alert during their time of vulnerability. I woke up from the pulsation of my body as I became my normal self again. I stretched out and laid there staring at the dimly lit sky. I couldn't help but dream about…him…all night. Now, I was thinking about him again. Even though he left, I couldn't be angry with him. I really missed him, I even could say, I still loved him. Yet, here I was trying to avoid him because I know if I wasn't here with Inuyasha, I'd be out searching for him. I heard Kagome and Sango begin to stir, but I continued to stare into the sky and remember. Miroku woke up not to soon after. When everyone but me was fully conscious, Miroku told us that we needed to be ready to leave.

"Now we know where Naraku is, so were leaving to go north as soon as possible." Miroku said. I smirked and sat up quickly staring at them all as they stared back.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked and smiled. We headed off quickly in search of Naraku. His days were numbered, and so we set out on our journey at last. Finally, I had something serious to distract me and a way to repay Inuyasha, that's all I cared about. We walked for a few days before finally seeing any sign of Naraku. His poisonous insects, the Saimyosho, had been watching us for quite awhile unknown to anyone. Now we knew we were headed in the right direction. Well, Inuyasha and the others were, for I was not going where I truly wanted to go, but I hoped for my own sake I never would.


	5. The Monster and the Demon

_"Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to post this hopefully I can post one more this week but then I can't write another until a week or so into April...May at the latest...This would have been posted several weeks ago but as you all know there were some site isses...Well anyway sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy!"_

* * *

The Saimyosho followed us around for a few hours when we finally noticed them. As we walked I once again kept my distance, none of them really noticed except Kagome and now Inuyasha. It seemed I had bonded with him. Great, just what I needed, but at least Inuyasha was part demon and that allowed me to keep some of my dignity as a demon. As we walked Inuyasha would gaze back at me once in awhile assuming I didn't see him every single time he did it. He stopped however when a smell came upon the wind. It was another Wolf demon, who it was however, I didn't know. Just this demon's smell made Inuyasha angry. Suddenly I could hear what sounded like a tornado approaching us from the distance, and also footsteps. I kept my guard up just in case these sounds and the demon's smell were related.

The tornado burst from the trees and a young male wolf demon jumped out from the whirling wind. He rushed over to Kagome and pulled her close, really pissing off Inuyasha. I found it somewhat amusing. I even relaxed a little.

"Hello Kagome, how've you been, have you missed me?" Kouga asked holding her hands close to him.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed swinging his claws at the wolf who merely jumped away.

"Who's that, and why does he think Kagome likes him?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That is Kouga of the wolf demon tribe, the one we'd been telling you about." Miroku explained.

"And who the hell are you?" Kouga asked snarling at me. "You smell like a wolf, but not like any of the wolves I'd know." He said angrily.

"My name is Shiori; I'm come from Mt. Ookami, I am the daughter of Kiba and Reiko. Of course a lowly mutt of a wolf like you wouldn't know the scent of their superiors." I replied. He stared blankly at me.

"Kiba…as in Lord Kiba?" He asked and started to laugh. "You can't be serious!" I stared at him coldly. "His kid disappeared awhile ago, I heard she was weak and was murdered by some demon. Apparently her father ordered it. If you are her I bet I could take you on no problem, it'd be a pathetic fight."

"What…?" I asked although I knew what he said, I was giving him one chance to take back his dishonoring comments about my father and I.

"Kouga, I wouldn't…" Sango began to say.

"Stupid wolf, I wouldn't mess with her if I were you!" Inuyasha shouted. Kouga smiled at this, as if Inuyasha's comment made him want to anger me more, not wise.

"You heard me!" He shouted with a big smirk on his face.

"I wanna know, where the hell did you hear that!" I started to growl. "Know what it doesn't matter 'cause I can end the rumors right here, because my father would never do anything so low! Living proof, I'm here and ready to take on anything. I am not weak; I could never be defeated by a lowly demon!" I couldn't help but bear my teeth in anger. I wanted to kill him. He looked at me confused. I felt my demon blood course through me wanting to cut him open.

"Shiori, please calm down!" Kagome shouted. Kouga watched her shocked at how fearful she sounded. I think it finally clicked in his head that it was not smart to piss me off. Black flames rose around me as I tried to calm myself so as not to transform. I could barely contain all the power, but I forced it back into me. Unfortunately I couldn't calm down enough and the demon blood took over. The whites of my eyes turned black and my irises turned yellow, my hair changed from its natural sleekness and became harsh looking but still black my tail too became harsh looking, like spikes that had formed from my skull and back, my claws became extended my fangs sharper, my ears so much like a wolf's were sharper than ever. Kouga stepped back.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed.

"Want to test my weakness Kouga!" I shouted. "Then let's go!" I stood ready to fight.

"Pathetic." I heard faintly, but it was not Kouga who said it. I looked into the woods and searched for the one who had spoken his voice so familiar.

"Cut it out!" Miroku shouted. I looked to the sky angrily.

"Pathetic is it…?" I asked myself. "I still need more control." I whispered. "I need to calm down keep heading north I'll find you." I ran off at that. I could hear Inuyasha shouting at me to wait but I couldn't go back now, not like this, a mindless demon who only wants to kill.

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask. I stopped dead in my tracks, my shock allowing myself to take back control. I changed back to normal. I calmed myself down. I was becoming delusional, hearing voices. "Shiori!" He shouted coldly sending what felt like lightning throughout my body. I looked over my shoulder and saw him, I turned to face him. He just stared at me, I couldn't read him anymore. His eyes were cold no matter what he was feeling, like a true demon. I calmed myself down and tried to speak.

"It's been awhile, Sesshomaru" I said closing my eyes and giving him a smirk like I didn't care. I did care though, I missed him, the old him so much. When he didn't answer me I opened my eyes he was barely a foot away from be. He stared deep into my eyes. I felt only a small bit of warmth from them, but from this glance I knew. He was changing, whatever has happened to him while I slept, has begun to change him back. I couldn't help but smile. He put only one arm around me and pulled me closer to him, still staring at me. I could feel my arms start shaking. He did too, crap.

"My lord!" I heard Jaken's voice call. Through the bushes he fell, chasing his lord faithfully. He looked at us in amazement. "Shiori!" He shouted so happily. Then he got angry. "Where have you been woman! You've worried my lord sick!" He shouted. He was given a hard, cold stare. "Sorry, milord, I should not have spoken." Sesshomaru turned to face him but did not release me, it was if he didn't want me to go again, or he just didn't feel like letting go, I shouldn't assume anything. Only fools assume.

"Where are Rin and Ah Uhn?" He asked still sounding so very cold.

"Uhh…I will fetch them milord!" He shouted and ran off. Sesshomaru released me and began to follow off after Jaken. I just stood there, I didn't know what to do. He stopped when he realized I wasn't following him.

"Shiori, let's go." He commanded.

"Sesshomaru, I have something…that I must do first." I told him. He turned to face me. "I've recently been traveling with your younger brother, Inuyasha." He looked at me kind of angrily. "I am helping he and his friends to kill Naraku." Sesshomaru looked even more annoyed when he heard Naraku's name more so then towards Inuyasha's. "So, you know of him as well."

"I will find Naraku and destroy him. Now let's go."

"I owe him. When my due is paid I shall return to you, Sesshomaru." He was not pleased with this, neither was I. Then he just turned and walked away. "Naraku's castle it's too the north of here" I told him. He kept walking. "Sesshomaru…" I began. I watched him slow down a bit, only slightly. "I'm sorry…"

"As am I." He said. I stared at him in shock even as his disappeared into the woods. I felt my heart split in two. Why was he sorry, was I finally getting the apology I wanted or…did he just mean he's sorry I cannot go with him…fuck…I hate being me….I ran off back to where I'd left Inuyasha and the others and followed their scent to the north as quickly as I could.


	6. Showdown at Naraku's Castle!

The scent of blood filled the air as I ran; it was a mix of Inuyasha's and Kouga's blood as well as the blood of the demon, Naraku. As I approached the scent I saw no castle, this troubled me. I quickly came to an opening in the woods and saw Inuyasha standing with the Tetsaiga almost alone if not for Kagome and the others behind him at a distance and Kouga who was charging at strange looking demon woman with a fan. He jumped to attack but somehow he flew away, as if carried by the wind. Both the demon woman and Kouga were pretty bloodied.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted as I approached him. I stopped when I was by his side.

"Where the hell have you been!" He yelled.

"I'm here now so what does it matter?" I asked. "Who is that, she smells like Naraku."

"Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations. She has the power to control the wind and even the dead." Miroku explained as he and the others approached us. "We've fought her before and she's even killed some of Kouga's comrades in a fight long ago."

"Explains why he's so pissed." I said. "So let's let him fight Kagura, so we can go find Naraku."

"She's right; we can't be wasting time here." Inuyasha agreed. "Got that wolf! We're leaving her to you!" Inuyasha shouted as Kouga was pushed back by Kagura's dance of blades.

"Oh no you don't mutt! I'm taking down Naraku!" Kouga shouted back completely distracted. What a fool. Kagura smirked at this, pulled a feather out of her hair, and flew up into the sky on it.

"This fight is pointless, seeing as we all want the same thing. If you truly can…go and destroy Naraku! I shall see you all at the castle." She shouted as she flew away.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked. "She just gave up…for no reason at all…and told you to kill her master…?"

"I'm not sure, I think for now we can trust her…somewhat. At least it seems she won't attack again. I believe we should continue on." Miroku shouted; he had already headed off as had everyone else. I just let it go and followed. As we headed on we were suddenly stopped by a barrier.

"This is it, Naraku's castle." Inuyasha said.

"So hurry up and break the damned barrier mutt!" Kouga shouted angering Inuyasha, who complied. The Tetsaiga turned red; something I'd never seen before and he swung it at nothing in front of us. As he did so a crack appeared in the air and the scene in front us changed to a huge castle; Naraku's castle. I tried to ignore all the strangeness and focus on the fight we were about to rush into; leaving my thoughts of Sesshomaru behind as well. We rushed toward the castle, once we finally got inside the miasma surrounded thickly around us and a voice echoed in the air.

"So you all have finally come. Shiori, I see you have returned as well. I see that you failed in killing Inuyasha and the others." Naraku said.

"As if I would do your bidding, Naraku! If you're so powerful why don't you take us all on yourself instead of hiding in the shadows?"

"Kukuku…Then how about a piece of myself?" He asked menacingly. A light came through the shadows. It was light from a mirror, holding the mirror was a young demon girl all dressed in white. Next to her was a young human boy holding a chain scythe, Kagura, and behind them was demon man with long black hair, Naraku. The miasma faded near them and behind them was thousands of demons and Saimyosho. "Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, kill them."

The demons charged at us, which was child's play for me. No one else seemed to have an issue with the small fry either. After killing off several demons I saw that Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting the little girl and Kagura, while Sango and Miroku were fighting the boy. Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were still fighting off some small demons together. I looked toward the prize, however. Naraku, who was simply watching from a distance, seemed to be wide open. I charged at him dodging or killing off any demon in my way. I sifted through the two fights, barely noticed by anyone I might add. I leapt into the air preparing to strike and just as I was about to hit him, I myself was struck by something. I hit the ground, hard. I sat right up to see what had happened. A new demon was in front of Naraku, it looked like a giant dragon or snake like demon. He had huge horns on his skull, green scales, and a long snake-like body, and his eyes were like piercing daggers. This annoyed me greatly, this decoy. Naraku however, smiled, he was amused by his appearance. The dragon's body shifted to lie around Naraku.

"Drakon, I want you to kill the woman." Naraku told him. "When you are done, I shall set you and your family free." It seemed I was not the only one Naraku chose to use. I pitied the dragon, but seeing as he was standing in my way of killing Naraku, he had to die.

"You swear to release them?" Drakon asked. Naraku nodded slightly in reply. "Then you've got a deal, Naraku." Drakon seemed to hiss his words. He sprang quickly at me, his mouth wide open, trying to devour me in one bite. I jumped out of the way just in time; I was not expecting such a large dragon to move so fast. He sprung again before I could strike at him myself. This time he cut open my right arm with his claws after barley missing me with his teeth. Oh, did I wish I had my swords with me. I fell to the ground dropping to my knees as soon as I landed. I closed my eyes and concentrated, unlike before I wasn't angry. Now I could control my power, for it could be the only way to take on an enemy such as this when I had nothing but my claws. I opened my eyes and sprang backwards away from the dragon as he attacked again.

Black flames surrounded my entire body, and I felt my body shift strangely into its true form. Although to me the process took a few minutes, in reality it was less than a second. I burst through the flames, giving out a loud ground shaking howl. Drakon stared me down, amused, but also on guard. I pushed off the ground as hard as I could and used my senses to attack at his most vital spot, his throat. I bit down hard, feeling the warm blood splatter out and all over me. I held him until his body when limp, even a few minutes after, making sure he was good and dead. I dropped him and howled; I felt sorry for killing him. He was simply Naraku's pawn; he even had a family waiting for him. Unfortunately now was not the time to think about this, I had to find Naraku. I searched through the miasma, with my now very powerful eyes, and growled angrily with frustration.

I could not know that Naraku was long gone; he used Drakon, Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku as diversions. Of course, I knew what that meant. I had been tricked. How foolish I felt, being deceived by a demon like him. I gave an immensely loud howl in my anger. This seemed to scare Kagome and the others, who could barely see the fight. They did not know what was making the ruckus. I heard Inuyasha and the others close by. I rushed to them; luckily they all seemed to be safe. Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku were long gone as well. Inuyasha saw me and held the Tetsaiga to my face, right in front of my muzzle. Looking as I was, a giant black wolf demon just about as tall as the castle, it was understandable that he was afraid for the lives of Kagome and the others. I snorted, and sat down, which confused the hell out of Inuyasha. I laughed and shifted back into my human-like form. This seemed to confuse Inuyasha even more so.

"Uhh…" He began, but Miroku interrupted.

"Where's Naraku? Were you able to defeat him?" Miroku asked.

"No, he sent a dragon after me using the time it took me to kill it to escape." I explained.

"Damn, we were so close!" Inuyasha shouted infuriated. I looked around, other than several scrapes, cuts, and bruises, no one was badly hurt.

"So now, what do we do?" I asked. No one answered me.

"Well, I don't know about you mutt but I'm going to find Naraku!" Kouga shouted. Honestly, I had forgotten he was even with us. Inuyasha didn't seem to care about Kouga's claims this time though. So, Kouga ran off, forming that whirlwind again. Good riddance.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered under her breath. Only Inuyasha and I heard her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see tears in her eyes. This made me curious, but I knew now was not the time to question her. After awhile we started walking, to where, I had no idea. I started ignoring them all again as we walked. Then again, I really didn't need to. No one really spoke, other than maybe Shippo and Kagome once in awhile. As night fell we set up camp, Kagome and I cooked dinner. Inuyasha had found and killed a wild pig for us. No one made much conversation at dinner either. Well, until Inuyasha finally got to ask his question.

"Shiori," he started, "how did you transform like that today?" He asked.

"Well," I said after swallowing my food, "I have enough demon blood in me that I can transform into a giant wolf. My entire family can do it." I explained.

"No, not how you transformed at Naraku's castle." He corrected me. "I was talking about when we were in the forest."

"Oh…" I said, now noticing everyone was staring at me, all thinking the same thing. "Inuyasha, have you ever lost control, of your demon powers?" I asked. He grimaced and I watched Kagome flinch beside me. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, as you lose control, so can I unfortunately. Being more than a half demon makes it even more uncontrollable because I have more demon blood in me fighting off the little human blood in me. Sometimes when I get really mad, that happens to me."

"When I transformed, I lost all of myself. I didn't know what I was doing. I killed a bunch of human men once, it scared me. All those things I did, it scared the crap outta me. What if I had gone after Kagome, or Miroku and Sango, or Shippo?" Inuyasha said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself. "Do you know, is there a way for me to be all demon, but not like that?"

"Yes, I do actually, and one day I'll show it to you." I said smiling. He looked at me strangely but ignored me. "Anyway, Sango, are you feeling okay?" I asked still looking straight ahead towards Inuyasha. She was startled that I had spoken to her; she sort of jumped when I said her name.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. She was not convincing in any way though.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying today?" I asked still not looking at her directly; I was staring at the fire now. She didn't answer at first, but finally she explained.

"The boy, at Naraku's castle, he is my younger brother, Kohaku." She said slowly. This actually shocked me, though I barely showed it. How cruel it was for her brother to go along with Naraku. To even fight his own sister! "Kohaku was killed due to Naraku's trickery. My whole village was wiped out, and then Naraku revived Kohaku with a jewel shard. That same shard that now keeps him alive, but it also keeps him under Naraku's control." Just like me. This is even worse than what I'd previously assumed. Naraku is using Sango's brother to torment her. Poor Sango, she had to fight her own brother today. "I just couldn't bear to see him like that."

"I understand Sango." I told her, finally looking right at her. "I could never deal with that as well as you are. You're so very strong Sango, inside and out." I can't believe how sentimental I was being, but still it was the truth.

"Thank you." Sango replied. I smiled at her and we all finished dinner in silence. Then we all got some well deserved sleep. For in the morning we would head off toward the next village for clues as to where Naraku could have gone.


	7. Hinako's Curse

The next morning we headed to the north and soon found ourselves in a small village by a river. As we entered the village I watched all of the humans faces as I passed. All I saw was anger, hatred, and sadness in their eyes; they despised me. I never understood why humans hated me before they even knew me. I am a demon, but still if I'm walking through your town nice and calmly I don't think I'm going to kill you. So I feel I don't deserve the looks. Besides, if I was, giving me harsh looks would make me kill you faster, fools. As we walked a man approached us, angry.

"Leave demons, unless you came to pay your respects for if not, prepare to face the wrath of Mistress Hinako!" He shouted.

"Who the hell is that, and why should I care?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"She is our protector, a goddess!" An old woman shouted.

"It's probably just some demon!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"She is not a demon!" The old woman shouted back. "Now go to the shrine and beg for forgiveness for your impudence!"

"There's no way in he…" Inuyasha began.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha crashed hard into the ground.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Shippo giggled.

"We will we go to the shrine." Kagome told the old woman, who was staring at her in awe.

"Thank you young miko, you have such great power! I am sorry that we didn't realize sooner that these demons were under your command and thus no threat." The old woman replied. Kagome gave a strange laugh. "I shall lead you all to the shrine." She said and began to walk.

"I feel like somehow this is going to end badly." I said suddenly getting a horrible feeling in my gut.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Miroku asked, sarcastically.

"You just want to go to see the mistress." Shippo said.

"How absurd! I simply wish to pay my respects to this, Goddess Hinako." Miroku replied slyly.

"Liar." Shippo whispered.

"Off we go!" Miroku shouted walking off ahead. We all followed after Miroku and the old woman after I helped Inuyasha up out of the crater created by his body.

"I'm going to regret this…" I said as I reluctantly followed.

The shrine house was huge and beautiful. The woman led us to the door and motioned for us to go on. As we entered I could feel a chill in the air, as well as a harsh smell of demon.

"Welcome travelers," said a soothing female voice from the shadows, "I am Hinako." Out of the shadows walked a beautiful demon woman with a soft smile, long silky black hair, bright blue eyes, and a gorgeous flowing Kimono.

"Hello Hinako." Miroku said as he bent down on one knee and took Hinako's hand. Sango then grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away just before he attempted to grab Hinako inappropriately. Hinako gave her a dirty look.

"Jealousy, so childish."She whispered. Sango glared at her. "What is your business here?" She asked.

"That damned old woman made us come! She didn't believe me when I said you were a demon! I was right!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Such a temper on you, half demon." Hinako replied, her smile quickly fading. "Much like a child indeed." I laughed at this. "Find something funny mixed breed?"

"Yes, in fact. Your statement, for Inuyasha truly does act like a child. Not to mention the fact that he is completely right for once!"

"You too are like a child." She told me.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"You are naïve and ignorant. I can tell, through your eyes I can see, you feel a great amount of fear and sadness. You use this as an excuse. Your fear of not meeting his expectations of you. Honestly, just because you wish to be a full demon does not mean you can ignore your human self. Thinking you are strong because you have great outer strength is what makes you ignorant, for you are weak on the inside. So perhaps, instead of trying to get stronger on the outside you should fix yourself on the inside, stop pitying yourself because you have emotions, embrace them." She told me. I stared at her angrily. Although much of what she said was true, it was also true that as a demon I had an obligation to not show any emotion and I am more demon than human. "Didn't you hear me? Just because you want to pretend you're a full fledged demon does not mean you can be! That is where you are naïve!" She sighed and looked me over. "I will now pass judgment on the three of you."

"Who are talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"The three of you shall now gain a second chance to understand where you need to improve yourselves. I feel that you have to understand something you perhaps were never taught in the first place. So now I declare that you shall relive and relearn what you must forever remember!" She shouted. Suddenly there was a big flash of light that lasted about 30 seconds. When I could see, the shrine was gone, as well as Hinako. Everyone else was fine, other than maybe a bit shook up. It was almost sun set when we finally were back in the village. Miroku, claiming a dark spirit was amok, got us a nice place to stay for the night. We had a huge dinner, and we ate and relaxed comfortably.

"So, did any of you figure out what Hinako meant?" Kagome asked.

"Honestly, no, nor do I care." I told her.

"Yeah, same here, she was just putting on a show so she could escape." Inuyasha shouted.

"I agree." Sango replied.

"It seems like she may have put some kind of curse on three of us." Miroku said. He shivered remembering how he may have been the one to anger her. Suddenly, I felt woozy. I stood up.

"Am I the only one not feeling well?" I asked.

"No, I'm feeling a bit strange myself. I think it may have been the food." Sango said. She looked a bit out of it.

"No kidding." Inuyasha replied.

"My tummy hurts too, I think I just ate too much." Shippo said.

"Well, then we should all go to sleep then, since no one's feeling very well." Kagome replied. We all headed off to our rooms. It took me a bit to get to mine. I was extremely dizzy, great I probably had food poisoning or something. Human food does this to me once in awhile. Depending on what it was. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I couldn't go right to sleep for some reason either, so I ended up staring at the ceiling for awhile until I was finally unconscious.

All in all, I got a good night's sleep, until a loud squeal woke me up. I jumped out of bed. It had sounded like Kagome. I ran out of the room and to the next room where the sound had come from. Strange though that Kagome would be in this room, it was Inuyasha's. The door was wide open. As I swung myself into the doorway I stared in shock at the sight that lay before me. I just stood there my mouth gaping as the squeals continued. Kagome was fine, but Inuyasha…was definitely not.


	8. Onward, To Mt Ookami!

I stared in shock as Kagome cuddled Inuyasha half to death squealing, but it was not Kagome that scared me, although she was a bit frightening. Inuyasha was a child, not emotionally, literally a child. Kagome was freaking out over 'how adorable he was.' Although he was cute, I was still very confused about what I had just stumbled in on.

"Inu…yasha?" I asked, but as I heard my own voice I began to tremble. My voice was really high pitched, like when…I…was…little….oh no. I looked at myself. I no longer had the body of a woman, but a mere child. What happened to me? Why was I like this? Then, like any child would…I…I threw a tantrum. I started freaking out, yelling, and practically pulling on my hair. I dropped to my knees and started to sob.

Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango ran into the room as fast as they could. As I had done they stared confused at what they were seeing. I hadn't seen them come in and wouldn't have, if not for Sango who started freaking out. I whirled my head around to see her panicking. She too had been turned into a child, but what freaked me out a bit more was that Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome were normal. How could this be…? Then it hit me.

"Damnit! This is all because of Hinako!" I shouted in my high pitched voice.

"She truly cursed us, Miroku?" Sango asked in her high pitched voice, which was much softer than usual. Miroku blushed, Sango was so adorable, and hearing her voice like that was unexpected.

"I don't know that it's a curse, Sango." He replied. She suddenly looked really sad.

"Kagome, please let go of me!" Inuyasha shouted in his sweet little kid voice. Not even close to harsh at all! It was so different. Kagome released him and we all started to try and calm down.

"So, what do we do, Kagome?" I asked hoping maybe she could fix this.

"I'm not sure." She replied regretfully.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea." He said.

"Well, we need to find Hinako. She did this, so maybe she can fix it?" I said.

"Good idea!" Shippo replied.

"Problem is she disappeared in that light yesterday. So how do we find her?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha, Shiori, can't one of you track her down by following her scent?" Miroku asked us.

"Not like this." We said pathetically almost simultaneous. Everyone sighed.

"Wait, I have an idea!" I shouted happily. "My father could find her!"

"Your father?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yupp, I'm pretty sure he's still alive and kicking. He'd be on Mt. Ookami. If not him, then someone else on the mountain or in the village below would help. I know everyone there!" I told them.

"So where is this mountain?" Miroku asked.

"From here?" I asked with a smile. "I have no idea." Everyone sighed. "But, I can call someone from the mountain to take us there."

"How?" Sango asked.

"By howling." I told her. So we gathered our things, Miroku carrying Sango's Hirikoutsu and Kagome carrying the Tetsusaiga, and left the village. Once far enough away I was ready. I concentrated and transformed into my true form a giant black wolf, but since I was a child I was only slightly bigger that Kirara. Then I raised my head and howled, I howled as loud as I could and then waited for a reply. Nothing. I howled again crying out as hard as I could. Then waited. On the wind, I heard it. A reply.

"Who are you?" It said.

"Shiori, daughter of Kiba and Reiko. I need assistance." I howled.

"We shall be there soon. Please wait for us, we shall move as quickly as possible." It howled back.

"Be warned now, it's a very strange situation I am in, but you would have to see it to believe it." I howled once more.

"We are prepared for anything. We leave now." It howled in reply.

"Thank you." I finished. I shifted back into my normal, unfortunately child-like, form. Everyone stared at me in anticipation, for all they had heard were my loud howls, except for maybe Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara, who heard both my howls and the other but understood nothing of course.

"They're on their way, they said to sit around and wait for them." I explained. This made everyone happy. One step closer to getting this over with and back onto our journey to find Naraku. We just sat around for a bit, Inuyasha was sitting alone under a tree, Sango was playing with Kirara in her small-cat form, Miroku was relaxing in the sun, Shippo was playing with his top, and Kagome was reading a book in the shade. Not me though, I heard a noise in the woods and snuck off on my own to investigate.

While walking I was sure I'd heard a noise behind me so I spun around but kept walking backwards. I then proceeded to accidentally walk into a tree. I hit my head on it and as I turned around to cuss at the inanimate tree I found myself staring into big brown eyes.

"Uhm, sorry I wasn't looking." I told the young girl. She was a very pretty human girl, she had long black hair that was mostly down but in a small pigtail on the side, and she was wearing an orange checkered Kimono.

"It's ok. My name is Rin, what's yours?" She asked.

"Shiori." I told her.

"Want to pick flowers with me, Shiori?" She asked.

"Well, sure I guess." I replied. So we wandered deeper into the woods and picked as many flowers as we could find. She finally led me to an opening in the woods. There a two headed dragon and a familiar green demon was sitting in the grass.

"Rin! Where have you been girl and who is this girl you bring with you!" He shouted. Oh no, I knew who it was. It was Jaken…so then this girl was the one Sesshomaru had sent Jaken to look for the last time I was with him. He had said Rin and Ah Uhn…which must be the dragon. Still, why would Sesshomaru have a human girl with him? That was stranger to me than the fact that I was a little kid again. Maybe, he really was changing into a better person, weird. Then I heard a sound from behind us in the forest. I turned around to see Sesshomaru staring down at me silently.

"Shiori?" He said with a questioning tone.

"Uhh…hello Sesshomaru." I replied. This was really embarrassing. He said nothing just kept on staring.

"Come with me." He told me, more like ordered me. So I followed him alone to the opposite corner of the field. When we were far enough away from the others he spoke with his back to me. "This kind of thing wouldn't happen to you if you were with me like I'd ask."

"I told you before. I owe Inuyasha, so when I'm done helping him, I'll go with you. I belong with you." I told him. It sounded strange coming from me like this.

"He will get you killed." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"The only person who'd get me killed is me. Be nice if I had my swords though. It sucks fighting with my claws." I swung at the air and somehow managed to trip myself. I fell back onto my rear, it hurt a lot. I looked up and saw him staring at me from the corner of his eye. "I really miss you Sesshomaru." He said nothing, but couldn't look at me anymore either. I forgot the fact that as a child my emotions show a lot easier than as an adult, so without thinking I made a very sad face. I really wished he'd said something.

"How long will this take." Sesshomaru asked.

"Not sure, Naraku has gone missing again." I told him.

"No, how long until you become an adult again." He said.

"I don't know that either. We're going to Mt. Ookami to see my father so that we can track down the demon Hinako that did this to us and fix it." I explained.

"Sesshomaru," I began as he finally turned around to look at me, "do you miss me?" I asked. I was glad I was a child with no care. Normally I would never ask him something like that. He won't answer either way, but at least I asked.

"Yes, I do." He replied. I felt my eyes widen in shock. He answered me. Not only that, but he gave me the answer I actually wanted to hear. I smiled at him. He sort of half smiled back.

"I'm sorry I'm like this right now. It's not a very proper visit." I explained.

"It's fine." He replied. He walked over to a tree and sat under it. I just watched at first, and then I followed him and sat down next to him on his pelt. He didn't mind surprisingly. I laid my head on his arm and we sat there for awhile. Just being with him made me so happy. I couldn't bear to leave him again, although I knew I must. I stayed as long as I could, but after an hour or so I heard the howling on the wind again. It was the wolf from before telling me they were near. This, although originally a good thing, made me sad. I really didn't want to go.

"Hear that?" I asked him.

"They're calling you, are they not?" Sesshomaru confirmed.

"I don't want to go, but going will get me my body back." I told him.

"Then go." He said. "I know you will return." I gave him a sad nod, got up, and transformed. I answered the call, looked at him, and ran off back to Inuyasha. When I got back it seemed no one had even noticed I was gone. In the air I could smell it, the wolves were almost here. I gathered everyone together as the wolves finally approached. They reverted to their human-like forms to address us.

"Is that really you Shiori?" The wolf demon in front asked.

"Yes, it is unfortunately. " I replied.

"Wow, when you said you were in a strange situation, well, I never imagined it'd be something like this." He continued. "Anyway, we'll lead you and your friends home if you're ready."

"Thanks everyone." All the wolves smiled at me and we headed off, back to my home, and soon hopefully, back to normal.


	9. Not a Curse, But a Lesson?

We traveled through the night and reached the base of the mountain by morning. At the base of the mountain was a village, not to small, but not huge either. It looked very quaint and the sight of it made me excited. I was almost home. As we walked through the village I watched the villagers' faces. They were happy and kind and although some looked at me in confusion, I knew I was welcome. The village, unlike most, was made up of humans, demons, and half demons alike and everyone lived together peacefully. I looked behind me to Inuyasha and the others, who looked upon the villagers strangely. Not out of anger but utter confusion. Except for Inuyasha, who looked as though he was envious of them. Then again, he had lived in a human village as a child. He was probably tortured by the humans; I know he was attacked by demons as well.

As we walked through the village I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turned around and the sight I saw shocked me. It was my mother, she looked as if she hadn't aged a day. My mother was a half demon, she had long black hair, yellow eyes, and small black wolf ears. My mother and I looked very similar, except for my tail, and my eyes which I had gotten from my father. She watched me with her soft eyes. Her look was filled with both confusion and love. She opened up her arms to me, and I ran right into them.

"Mother!" I shouted when I reached her arms.

"Shiori, what has happened to you?" She asked me, concerned.

"A demon did this to me. My friends and I have come to ask for father's help in finding the demon, seeing as Inuyasha and I cannot in this form." I explained. Her eyes shifted from me to Inuyasha, who was now hiding behind Kagome, holding onto her leg.

"Is he not the youngest son of the Inutaisho?" She asked recalling the Lord of the West. "Has he befallen under the same spell as ye, Shiori?"

"Yes, as well as my friend Sango." I confirmed. I turned around to look at them all, everyone seemed to be upset. Especially Inuyasha, his mother had died so long ago.

"I see. I shall go with you to the mountain." She told me.

"Are you sure mother?" I asked. She nodded and accompanied us up the mountain. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome rode on Kirara's back to make the journey quicker. Once we were at the top, the castle came into view. We passed through the gates easily, but once we were inside I made a decision. "Kagome, would it be okay, if Inuyasha and I went to find my father?"

"Yes, that would be fine, but why."

"Well," I looked up to my mother's face that was now as cold as stone, "there is someone with him, who despises humans. I don't want anything to happen to any of you." I told them. Kagome quickly understood, and so the demon wolves guided them inside the castle as Inuyasha, my mother, and I wandered the grounds. At last, in the garden, we found him. My father had long silver hair, dark purple eyes, a strong muscular form, and a harsh looking face. He was a scary looking man, but as you got to know him my father was actually very kind, and soft sometimes. He was watching over my younger brother in sister, who as of now, looked older than me. However, I was the oldest amongst his children and, even though I was a mixed breed, I was the strongest. I approached him slowly grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm tightly. "Father?" I called. He looked over to me and stared deep into my eyes, then his widened and he looked over to my mother accompanying me.

"Shiori, is that really you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, father. I may be in the form of a child, but it is truly me." I said finally loosening my grip on Inuyasha.

"Shiori," He walked toward me, "I thought you dead, yet here you are, and Reiko, you have come as well." He said staring into her eyes. She smiled at him, although she hated what had happened, she still loved him dearly.

"I am alive father, and I need your help." I told him.

"Anything," he began, "just tell me what you need."

"To leave." Said a voice from within the castle. I snarled, I knew exactly who it was. Kurono, my father's full demon wife. She had come along well after my birth, for my grandfather would not allow my father to be wed to my mother, seeing as she was a half demon. He thought it disgraceful, however, I always remember that my grandfather liked me greatly. Saying I had good blood even though some of it was tainted. He was a strange man and it was he that forced my father to marry this witch of a demon named Kurono. She of course, hated me because not only was I my father's bastard child, but I was a mixed breed not all demon, not even a half demon.

"Be silent, Kurono." My father shouted. Now my brother and sister looked on curiously.

"Kiba, I don't want either of them here. Tell them to leave." She told him.

"They are my family whether you like it or not, now leave my presence before I force you from my lands." He told her. She backed off immediately. My father looked at me again, kindly. "What is it you need, Shiori."

"I need help finding the demon named, Hinako. She transformed my friends Inuyasha and Sango, and I into children. Then she disappeared, and like this neither Inuyasha and I can track her down. Would you possibly be able to find her?" I explained. Honestly, I was annoyed with explaining this now.

"Of course." He replied. "You and your friends may stay here, and I shall search for this demon, and bring her back."

"Thank you father."

"Before I go," He began and walked over to us. He knelt down to Inuyasha and I. "Are you not Inuyasha, son of the Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi?" He asked him.

"Yes, I am." He replied slowly. My father smiled.

"You look a lot like your father. Your mother as well." His smile widened. He looked at my mother, Reiko. He gestured for her to come with him. Then the two of them left.

The entire time I was there I had not once seen Kurono. Spending time with my brother and sister was nice. I had not seen them since the day I sealed myself away. That seemed so dumb now, I'm not even sure why I did it.

The day of my father's return, I had spent the day with Inuyasha; it was strange seeing him this way, so quiet, so scared. He had almost no power, no way to defend himself. So he just sat thinking as he watched the village from the cliff on the mountain. I sat there too, just watching him. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I feel so, strange?" He questioned. "I kind of understand why she did this to us Shiori." I watched him and waited for an answer. He turned to look at me. "I see differently this way, I'm so helpless, and I feel my emotions so much stronger."

"It makes me miss my old life. I see how true Hinako's words were. How the fact that I am part human, I just use it as an excuse in my mind. It's weird, being able to think this way as a child. Don't you agree?" I asked.

"I guess, but still…I'd rather have kept on going. Without this happening, I feel like this will just be a burden, this feeling meaning." Inuyasha explained.

"Then just embrace it." I told him. I sniffed the air, I breathed in the familiar scent. "My father has returned. He brings Hinako as well." I told him. He looked back at me and stared deep into my eyes.

"Then let's go, and finally become normal." He said and started to walk. I silently followed him, just thinking about nothing and yet everything all at once.


	10. Fear

My father was gone for 3 days, by the third night he had finally returned. He met all of us in the garden with Hinako bound and on her knees.

"What have you done to us?" Sango shouted.

"I have helped you." She told us.

"All you did was turn us into children! How does that do anything?" Sango shouted.

"Could you please just change us back?" I asked much kinder than Sango had.

"I will change you back, but to do that…" She had a huge grin on her face. "You must kill me. Kill your innocence. That is how you will change yourselves back."

"Then what was the point in doing this to us?" I asked. "You wanted to show us things we hadn't learned as children, correct? So, how will killing our innocence do anything but return us to our old ways?"

"It may return you exactly the same, but perhaps, you may return to normal in the mindset you are in now. Thus, having learned the lesson I have set for you."

"Fool, this has proved nothing." Inuyasha said. "Is this really how you wish to die?" Hinako stared at him, still holding on to that huge grin. Then she started to laugh hysterically, perhaps she truly was mad?

"You actually think you'll be able to kill me like that!" She continued to laugh barely breathing. My father looked at her angrily. I walked up to her my claws ready to taste her blood.

"Think about it. I will give you only now to think, would you rather die at my hands, or change us back and go on with your life." Although I sounded inhumane and cruel as I said it, honestly I was being graciously kind. She just kept laughing. "Fine, unbind her." I told my father, who smiled and cut off the ropes. Hinako looked at me, still grinning, but as I looked into her eyes I could see true sadness. "I am truly sorry, Hinako." I whispered as I slashed my claws through her entire body. I watched her face drain of all happiness, of life itself. He smile died as she did. Her body seemed to shatter and dissipate as she died. Then, she was gone, as if she had never been in the first place. I felt such guilt in her death. Unlike any guilt I had felt before, this was almost unbearable.

My body then glowed in a brilliant white light. I felt my strength return to me, my body shift, and my mind finally come to ease. I sighed as it all ended. One question now remained. Why? I turned to look at everyone. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, they were all celebrating. I looked into Inuyasha's eyes, the sadness and confusion from before remained. We all gathered inside the castle, my father threw us a feast, a feast in which Kurono did not attend but instead my mother. All was well it seemed and yet still I could feel such great sadness in what had happened, as did Inuyasha. I knew not how to fix this feeling of utter guilt, other than to simply go on with life. So I did, I put it all behind me that night.

In the morning I bid my mother and father farewell, and we continued on in our search for Naraku and the Jewel shards. It was awhile before anything interesting happened, almost an entire month. One day while we were eating lunch something finally happened.

"The breeze feels so nice." Sango said.

"It's so peaceful." Shippo agreed.

"We haven't found a single clue leading to Naraku and here you are wasting time like this!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Hurry up and eat!" He shouted shoving rice balls into his mouth as quickly as he could. I watched him silently as he chugged down an entire bottle of water that Kagome had brought.

"To make things worse, demons that were laying low while Naraku was around are now coming out of the wood work in droves. Things couldn't get more discouraging." Miroku commented.

"You going somewhere with this?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I'm saying let us relax and at least enjoy our meal in peace." Miroku replied.

"You should have a little sympathy for them Inuyasha." Shippo explained.

"What?" Inuyasha asked getting into Shippo's face.

"Kagome, Miroku, and Sango aren't strong like us. They're only weak mortals. You're expecting the impossible." Shippo continued. I started to laugh quietly, so did Kagome.

"Did he call us weak mortals?" Sango asked.

"It seems so." I replied.

"Well, it's a good thing you understand Shippo." Miroku said going along with it.

"Huh, what…I didn't say something weird did I?" Shippo asked.

"Nope, not at all." Kagome replied with a smile. Shippo sighed.

"I'm not wrong right?" He asked. No one answered. I laid down and looked up into the clouds.

"What do you mean strong like us? Go ahead and keep eating then, wake me up when you're done." Inuyasha said as he laid down in the grass.

"You betcha." Kagome replied. I started to doze off a little. I sat up and looked over to Kagome as I heard her stand up, missing part of the conversation. "Kind of like the Sacred Jewel and yet, not exactly." She said. I turned to look at her excited to hear some good news. Inuyasha looked over at her too.

"Well, which one is it Kagome, yes or no?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know this time it's different." Inuyasha stood up as he heard her reply.

"Where is it?" He asked. She pointed to the east.

"Over that way. It's coming closer!" She shouted. I jumped up and readied myself for a fight as did Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha ran ahead of us. We reached the demon, which was chasing a young man. Inuyasha of course decided to take on the demon. The demon pestered him a little too.

"What do you want half demon, how dare you interfere?" It said.

"Is this guy the one?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes, I sense he has a jewel shard in his belly, but it…" She replied unsure. The demon tried to threaten Inuyasha and attacked him, but still even with a shard it was no match for Inuyasha. He sliced it apart with one swing of the Tetsaiga. An entire sacred jewel fell out, freaking everyone out. Inuyasha grabbed it and it shattered in his hand. Then I smelled something on the wind. The young man began to explain to them how it was an imitation jewel that a demon had been giving out.

"So it was a fake let's go." I told them.

"No, I think we should stay and figure this out." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, that's strange coming from you Inuyasha." He gave me an annoyed look. "Well, I have some business to attend to. Would it be okay if I met up with you in awhile?" I asked.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, who says that's for you to decide!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Chill out Inuyasha." She replied. It was times like these that I simply adored Kagome.

"Thanks, Kagome. I'll be seeing you in a day or so then. Don't get into any trouble okay?" I shouted as I ran off towards the familiar scent. I was lucky that I had a keener sense of smell than Inuyasha, considering I was more demon than he was. For then he wouldn't have let me go at all. As the scent became closer and closer I became a little nervous. Finally, I reached it. I began to walk into the open field, the breeze gently blowing my hair. As the light stopped blinding me, I saw him standing there completely lost in thought, yet completely aware of everything occurring around him.

"Sesshomaru." I called. He looked over to me as I walked toward him.

"It's you again!" Jaken shouted.

"Shiori, so you have returned." He assumed.

"Yes, for a short while, for Naraku still has not been slain and my debt still not paid." His eyes were almost as kind as they used to be as he looked at me. "I smelled your scent on the wind and came, for Inuyasha has no clues as to where Naraku is so I figured he'd pay no mind to me leaving for a short while." I explained finally reaching him. He said nothing in reply. He just looked out as he had been. Just being with him was good enough for me, so I stood there with him, enjoying the day.

"Master Jaken, who is that? She's so pretty" I heard Rin whisper.

"Foolish girl, that woman is Lady Shiori; she is Lord Sesshomaru's betrothed." Jaken replied. Rin gasped in surprise. "Not only is she beautiful but she is almost as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru himself!" Jaken told her with praise.

"She sounds amazing." Rin said.

"Indeed she is." Jaken confirmed. I smiled at this.

"Shiori," Sesshomaru said, I looked to him immediately, "these belong to you." In his hand, he held my two swords. I looked on in amazement.

"How did you get them?" I asked amazed as I took them from them, taking each one by one out of their sheaths. Each blade was no longer than my arm, unlike most swords. I looked over them happily, not even a scratch, they were perfect. He had them sharpened too. It had been a long time since I'd seen my blades.

"It does not matter how I got them." Sesshomaru replied. I smiled, even though his response was arrogant. I couldn't hide my happiness. This would make fighting so much easier for me. Although I rarely had an issue fighting with my claws alone, it was boring and tiring.

"Thank you." I told him. He was content with this and continued to look into the distance. After looking over my swords for who knows how long, I turned to Rin and Jaken as I heard Rin's stomach growl. I put my swords back into their sheaths, and took the cloth I had once used to hold them to once again tie them to my waist. I walked over to the two of them sitting around Ah Uhn. As Jaken saw me approach he bowed down to me, and pulled Rin down as well.

"Lady Shiori!" He shouted.

"Jaken, you do not have to bow to me, ever." I told him, sounding almost as cold as Sesshomaru. I hated people treating me as though I was greater than they, just because of my blood, or because of Sesshomaru. I was no better or no worse than anyone else. "Uhm, yes me 'lady I'm sorry." He said standing once again. Rin just stared at me in wonder. It was strange; I hadn't been around anyone like Rin or Jaken in a long while.

"Rin, come with me." I told her. She stared at me, but did not move.

"Get up, silly girl! Do as you're told!" Jaken shouted.

"Jaken!" I shouted angry that he would treat her so. He backed down immediately. I held out my hand to Rin, which seemed to annoy Jaken. She took my hand and stood. I felt Sesshomaru watching me, but paid no mind to it. She seemed to slowly snap back to reality. "You're hungry, right?" I asked her. She nodded. ""Then let us get you something to eat." I told her. She smiled and we walked off into the woods. It took awhile but she found some berries she could eat, and I found a boar I could cook for us. We carried our findings back to where we'd left the others. Rin made the fire and I cooked the food for us. Jaken watched us enviously. Sesshomaru was just laying under a tree silently watching as he always did. When dinner was done I offered some to Jaken who graciously took it, as did Ah and Uhn. I walked over to Sesshomaru with some as well.

"Would you like some, Sesshomaru? It's not much, but I figured I'd offer." I explained. He took a bit of the meat I'd brought him. He doesn't really like to eat food like that, but he'll eat when he's hungry, I thought to myself. I sat with him and ate as well. Afterwards, I just stared at the stars, leaning against him. I closed my eyes for a moment and took in the night. I must have fallen asleep at some point; because when I opened my eyes it was morning. Sesshomaru was gone, but Jaken, Rin, and Ah Uhn were still in the field asleep. I got up and walked over to them to see that Jaken was actually awake, the only one awake.

"Jaken, where has Sesshomaru gone, do you know?" I asked.

"No, me' lady, I do not. Lord Sesshomaru said he would return soon though." He replied. I sat down across from him. I stared up at the clouds and started to wonder what Inuyasha and the others were up to. "Me' lady, if you do not mind me asking, where have you been these past hundred years?" Jaken asked. My ears perked up for a second. His question had come out of nowhere. I continued to look to the sky, but I answered him.

"I sealed myself away, Jaken." I told him honestly.

"But why, although he'd not admit it, Lord Sesshomaru worried for you." He explained.

"I was a fool, Jaken. That is why I did it. For I let my human emotions get the better of me," I began shuttering at the words 'human emotions'. "The strongest human emotion is fear, and I became afraid. So I gave in like a foolish human would, and sealed myself away, so that I could escape my fear." He watched me in understanding although I doubt he understood. "You cannot escape fear, Jaken." I told him. Then I waited for the question I knew would come.

"What were you afraid of, me' lady?" He asked. I finally looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"What I was afraid of…" I said, and then I smiled and looked back into the sky.


	11. All Together

I stared into the sky forming the words as Jaken waited anxiously. The silence was making the situation more and more tense.

"What I was afraid of….was…" Jaken had practically crawled to me, begging for the answer as I spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru." I said. Jaken jumped up and looked around.

"Where?" He asked, very confused.

"Jaken, you asked me what it was I feared. I was afraid, of Lord Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!" He exclaimed practically waking the planet, I have no idea how Rin, Ah, and Uhn slept through it. "How could you fear Lord Sesshomaru? I mean, he can be frightening but really girl, he is your betrothed! I have never seen Lord Sesshomaru treat anyone well as he treats you in all of the years I have traveled with him!"

"I do not fear Sesshomaru anymore, for he is not the same." I replied.

"Not the same?" Jaken asked.

_"Many years ago, before you had even begun you journeys with Sesshomaru, he had been very caring, even kind. But, as you know, He wanted his father's swords, mainly the Tetsaiga, and when his father announced that he was to have another child, a half demon, Sesshomaru became angry. He was sure that the swords belonged to him and that rightly he had claim to them. So, on the night of Inuyasha's birth, he approached his father. The Inutaisho was badly wounded from his battle with Ryukotsusei, and he was about to leave to save Izayoi. He of course as you know did not give Sesshomaru any of the swords that night, but merely asked him one question."_

"Which was?" Jaken asked completely sucked into the story now.

_"He asked 'Do you have someone, to protect?'"_ I told him.

"What did Lord Sesshomaru tell him!" Jaken shouted. I decided to quote him exactly.

_"'The answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such.'"_ I told him.

"And then!"

_"Then the Inutaisho left,"_ Jaken was saddened by this, _"Sesshomaru too left, angered by his father and insulted that he would ask Sesshomaru to protect someone over seeking power. When I found him again, he was fully transformed, wreaking havoc on the land. Angered with his father for not only did he refuse him the swords, he threw away his life protecting his half demon brother and its mother." _I stopped for a moment, and sighed_. "I followed him for countless days and nights, yet he would not even acknowledge me until he returned to his normal state. He wouldn't look at me for days, even then but still followed him. Then he stopped walking."_ Jaken looked at me in surprise. I recalled that day with utter perfection.

"'_Sesshomaru?' He turned and looked at me, with coldness in his eyes. He bore his teeth at me. I took a step forward, understanding that he was grieving. 'Sesshomaru please, calm down.' I told him, but he did not listen. Then he finally spoke. 'You, mixed breed vermin, how anyone could ever care for something as disgraceful as you. Humans, half breeds, mixed breeds, you're all the same! Disgraceful vermin!'"_

I stopped again trying to calm myself. Jaken looked as if he could have cried.

"_Then, he transformed, and attacked me." _

Jaken gasped, he could never have imagined Lord Sesshomaru to do something so cruel.

"_I transformed in return to defend myself but only when I could no longer fight him without doing so. In the end, we were both badly bloodied. I didn't know what to do. So, I ran. I ran so far away without stopping even once, bloodied and practically crippled, I bore the pain. Then when I could run no longer, I sealed myself away."_

I reached into my kimono. "Using this." I pulled out a beautiful sapphire jewel; it was hanging from a necklace. "Sesshomaru gave it to me, and it has unimaginable power, to grant any wish, but I dare not use it, other than that one time."

"_I awoke only once. That single day I was awake, I met Inuyasha. He was only a child then. He needed my help, for he was being chased by many demons. In the morning I returned him to his mother, promising I would always protect him. The next time I was to awake, I woke to Naraku's hand choking me. He shoved a jewel shard into my neck and ordered me to kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not remembering me, still allowed me to live. I ripped out the jewel shard. Then I awoke in a bed, my wounds all bound. For Inuyasha and his friends had taken me with them to grantee I would live." _

Jaken shuddered as I ended my story. He tried speaking many times but he couldn't make out any complete words. The story I had revealed to him was something he could never imagine.

"Shiori…" Was all he managed to say. I just stared at the sky, calming myself, hiding the pain.

"Jaken, you are the only one who knows. Not even Sesshomaru is to know where I have been. Promise me Jaken, unless given permission you are never to tell anyone of this." I told him.

"Yes me' lady." He confirmed. "There is one thing I must ask though."

"Anything Jaken, what is it you require to know?" I asked.

"How did you come back, and how can you bear to even be here."

"The only emotion as powerful to a human as fear, is love, Jaken. Through the hardship of it all, I still love Sesshomaru, and I will never not love Sesshomaru. For each day I can see, Sesshomaru is returning to the man I once knew. Although I know, he will never be the same, I will still remain by his side." I explained. Jaken smiled.

An hour or so later, Rin awoke. I took her out to fetch breakfast, then we ate and chatted. I spent the whole day with Rin, for Sesshomaru did not return until after she was asleep. I was leaning against the tree I had woken up on when I saw him. He sat down next to me silently.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked sarcastically, for I knew it was not my place to ask.

"Searching for Naraku." He replied.

"Would have been nice had you told me. I told Inuyasha I would return today." I explain.

"Humph, ridiculous." Sesshomaru replied.

"Do you wish me to stay this badly, Sesshomaru?" I asked. He did not answer. I lay on his pelt and watched the stars through the tree. "I'll stay for a few days. I don't think they'll mind." I told him. We just lay there staring at the stars until finally, I fell asleep.

When I woke this morning, Sesshomaru was still next to me, surprisingly. He was staring at the sky, deep in thought. During my sleep he had wrapped me in his pelt, so I was really warm and comfortable. When everyone was awake we headed off into the woods, Rin on Ah Uhn and Sesshomaru leading the way. After awhile of walking, Rin's stomach started to growl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm starting to get really hungry. May I go and look for something to eat?" She asked.

"Quiet, a forest like this will have nothing for you to eat! You'll just have to wait." Jaken replied.

"Yes, but…" Rin interjected.

"I don't want to hear any buts out of you. Be quiet and…uhh" Jaken started.

"I'll be very quick!" Rin shouted already running off into the woods.

"Oh silly girl, you come back here right now Rin!" Jaken shouted after.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded, "let her be." This upset Jaken but he did not refuse Sesshomaru's orders. I found it quite amusing. So we sat and waited for Rin's return, but not soon after we heard a deafening scream. Sesshomaru ran off in an instant and I quickly followed him, leaving Jaken and Ah Uhn in the dust. Sesshomaru reached her first slicing down the giant demon arm that had taken hold of her. I arrived as she safely landed in the bushes, Jaken right behind me.

"You are absolutely brilliant, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

"You're so dashing Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted soon after, but there was no time for compliments now. The arm suddenly changed into about a hundred Saimyosho.

"The Saimyosho, Naraku's poisonous insects!" Jaken shouted.

"Stand back out of the way." Sesshomaru told us, but I remained by his side. "That Naraku, he left behind some annoying vermin." Sesshomaru said. Before they could run off Sesshomaru called out to Jaken. "Jaken, there should be a hive located somewhere nearby."

"Yes, I'll go look for it!" Jaken shouted in reply as the Saimyosho reformed an arm and attacked Sesshomaru. He easily fended it off with his sword. Not even worthy of me getting involved. They were pathetic. Sesshomaru sliced through the arm again, but the bugs just returned to normal and flew off in Rin and Jaken's direction.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru called.

"Damn they're headed straight for…" Before I could finish Sesshomaru had already headed off towards them. The bugs reached them first, but Jaken easily guarded Rin. More Saimyosho came from behind them, but they were close now. Sesshomaru readied his sword.

"Jaken." He called. Then he swung his blade destroying the hive, the tree, and almost all the insects.

"You saved me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin also called, but then more Saimyosho appeared behind them stinging Jaken's arm.

"Jaken!" I shouted running towards him.

"Mater Jaken!" Rin cried unsure of what to do. The Saimyosho quickly flew away, their stingers already in Jaken.

"They should lead me to him." I heard Sesshomaru say as he bound off behind the bugs.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted and followed after.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard Rin call desperately, but he continued on. We followed the Saimyosho for awhile. We trailed them to an open field, were we found them dead, next to none other than Inuyasha and the others. Sesshomaru got there first angered by Inuyasha's impudence. As I reached them they were ready to fight. So foolish they are. I ran up beside Kagome, who was shocked at my sudden appearance but still watching the fight.

"Come on stop it both of you!" Kagome shouted.

"You're wasting your breath." Shippo commented.

"Not only are they both short tempered but they never listen to reason either." I told her.

"Those two are constantly at odds with each other." Miroku said.

"I'll second that." Sango agreed. Sesshomaru then struck down hard at Inuyasha, who was barely holding him off with the Tetsaiga. Still, Inuyasha managed to push him away, striking him quickly after only to hit Tokijin. Sesshomaru struck back hard, but Inuyasha blocked him with Tetsaiga. He was pushed away but not too far, so he quickly sprang back to swing at Sesshomaru again. Over and over again they attacked. It seemed utterly pointless. Then Inuyasha used the Windscar against Sesshomaru, who diverted it with his Dragon Strike. Sesshomaru then jumped toward Inuyasha and swung at the Tetsaiga sending it flying across the field and Inuyasha pummeling into the ground. Sesshomaru quickly landed and held the Tokijin to Inuyasha's throat.

"I win this time. Are you prepared to die, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Humph, I don't care about my life. Kill me and get it over with!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed, but Kagome was a different story. She ran over to them and called out to Sesshomaru.

"Wait, do you wanna know where to find Naraku!" She called. "Then head for the Ox-Tiger! Someone sensed Naraku's presence heading that way!"

"Kagome, shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"In the direction of the Ox-Tiger? That's all I need to know thank you." He replied. "You were fortunate this time, Inuyasha."

"Wait, Sesshomaru! Why are you after Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a score to settle. Shiori, let's go." He said. Everyone looked at me.

"Uhm…" I looked at the ground and thought for a moment.

"What? Why the hell would she go with you!" Inuyasha shouted after his brother. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to him bearing that cold look of his.

"Inuyasha," I called, "I will return to all of you in a few days." Inuyasha looked as if he couldn't believe his ears. I ran over to Sesshomaru, and looked back to Inuyasha, who was still lying on the ground. He sat there as cold as ice staring as I walked away, they all did. I was going to have a long conversation about this in five days, great.

I didn't look back as we walked off, and suddenly I realized that I could smell Rin and Ah Uhn nearby. I figured Sesshomaru could too because he took off running. We headed off into the cliffs nearby and soon we heard a loud scream and a cry.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice called on the wind. Suddenly Sesshomaru was gone, he had moved so fast I couldn't even keep up. When I did reach him he was standing on a cliff with Rin in his arms, unconscious. Even knocked out, she held on tightly to a strange plant with berries. We wasted no time; Sesshomaru ran off with Rin to find Jaken, as I found Ah Uhn and soon after followed. As we reached Jaken, Sesshomaru laid Rin down on Ah Uhn, and took the plant to Jaken. I sat back and watched as Jaken swallowed it whole with tears in his eyes. I smiled as I listened to Rin next to me.

"Master Jaken, don't die on me." She said as she slept.

We all headed off towards a nice clearing where Sesshomaru put Rin down in the grass to sleep. She awoke several hours later amazed that Jaken was alive, yet unsure as if she had died or not.

"You silly fool, Lord Sesshomaru brought you back here, you didn't die." Jaken told her.

"Do you mean he saved me?" Rin asked joyfully.

"That's right, and you'd better stop causing him so much trouble young lady!" Jaken replied.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rin replied shamefully. It saddened me to hear this; she only wanted to save Jaken after all. Then Rin hugged him, tears filling her eyes as she did so. "Master Jaken, I'm so glad you're well again. I was so worried about you!"

"Stop Rin! Get away, shoo!" Jaken shouted. I smiled and giggled as I listened. Sesshomaru and I were standing together close by.

"I won't!" She cried. I looked to Sesshomaru, who was staring at the sky. I wonder what he was thinking about.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken cried.

"We're going." Sesshomaru told us as he started to walk.

"We're all together again my Lord! Isn't it wonderful!" Jaken shouted giggling as we all followed him.

"Yes, it is." I whispered under my breath, smiling.


	12. I Will Return, I Promise

We walked for three days in the direction of the Ox-Tiger with almost no interruptions. Sesshomaru remained as quiet as ever though. On the morning of the fourth day, something interesting finally happened. While we were walking, Rin decided to go fishing as we reached a stream. She ran off ahead of us with Jaken right on her heels like usual, but as I took in the scents of the morning a familiar scent hit me. It was the scent of wolves, but not any wolves I knew. Actually, now that I thought of it, the scent was a bit similar to that of Kouga's. As we walked up towards the river I heard Jaken shouting, and two other voices I didn't know. When we did reach the river we could see two wolf demons and their wolves stood between us and the river.

"Jaken, what's the cause of this commotion?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she moved from behind Jaken to behind Sesshomaru in fear. I watched her curiously and looked over to the two demons. Their wolves started to back away from Sesshomaru; it was shameful for wolves to cower in front of an enemy no matter how powerful they may be. Showing fear was disgraceful, although I understood they were simply trusting their instincts, but to actually show their fear, disgusting.

"Who are you and what do you want!" The wolf demon on the right asked.

"You looking for a fight?" The other one challenged. Sesshomaru just glared at them, for they were no challenge to him. I smirked at this, for the demons now backed away.

"We're gonna leave but it ain't outta fear!" The one on the right shouted.

"Yeah, you don't scare us mister!" The other one lied as they took off. Sesshomaru, surprisingly, watched them run off.

"Ah, Rin." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Weren't you going to catch yourself some fish?" He asked her. She smiled delightedly.

"Ah, Yes!" She shouted and ran over to the water.

"Be careful, Rin!" Jaken shouted after her, following her to the water. I smiled, amused.

"Shiori." Sesshomaru called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you know those two?" He asked.

"No, but they smelled like a demon I met once." My smile quickly faded as I recalled that demon. "His name was Kouga; he claims to be the leader of the wolf demon tribe in the western mountains." I calmed myself down a bit and sighed. "I'm going to help Rin." I said and walked over to the water. Before I even got in I could hear barking coming toward us. Rin heard it to and she shuddered at the sound. The wolves were coming back, but the two demons from before weren't with them. I ran over to them, stopping them before they could get anywhere near Rin. I gave a low growl to warn them, I didn't want to harm them. They told me to let them by, for they wanted to eat the human girl. I growled back, telling them to leave, for she was mine. They looked at each other unsure. Then they split up, one group at me the other into the water. I struck them hard with a closed fist, so as not to kill them. Then I ran over to Rin and managed to get between her and the wolves. She screamed alerting Sesshomaru, but I had this handled. I struck the wolves as I had the others, and growled at them once more, warning to kill them if they persisted. Luckily, they were not foolish enough to try again and so they ran off in the direction from which they'd come. We had no issues for most of the day after that. Rin caught herself some fish and we cooked them over a nice fire. After that I helped her onto Ah Uhn and we all headed towards the direction of the Ox-Tiger once more.

When nightfall came, we ran into those two wolf demons again. They annoyingly stood in our way.

"This road is closed, you cannot pass!" One shouted.

"Turn around and take another route!" The other one demanded.

"What'll we do now if we can't take this route?" Jaken asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked wearily. I looked at him, wondering what he'd do also.

"We're the personal assistants of Kouga, the great young leader of the wolf demon tribe; I'm Ginta from the fires of hell!" One claimed

"And I'm Slayer Hakkaku!" The other shouted.

"That's not what they said earlier on." Jaken told us.

"This rode is closed, turn around!" They exclaimed.

"So annoying they are." I said. Sesshomaru just stared at them, emotionless. Then they struck the air several times, in all different ways, trying to prove themselves.

"You got that!" They shouted. Sesshomaru was not amused by this, however I was. They were going to get themselves killed. Then they started to mock fight each other. "How was that!" They asked. Still Sesshomaru just stood there staring coldly at them. Then Hakkaku threw Ginta high into the air.

"Throwing stars attack!" Hakkaku shouted. Ginta came down hard striking the ground at full force with his foot.

"Lightning bolt attack!" Ginta cried.  
"Well?" They both asked waiting for Sesshomaru to say something, anything. Honestly their charade was getting old now.

"Make way." Sesshomaru demanded. This frightened them, they had no idea what to do.

"You go elsewhere, this path is closed." Hakkaku stuttered.

"There's nothing to see here, move along." Ginta told us. Jaken's jaw dropped, astounded anyone would try something like this to Lord Sesshomaru.

"I told you to make way." Sesshomaru told them as he headed toward them. They started to freak out again.

"It's all over Ginta." Hakkaku whispered.

"Hakkaku, we have a chance of making it out alive if we drag Kouga away. What do you think?" Ginta asked.

"You're right! Let's get Kouga out of here!" Hakkaku replied.

"Somebody looking for me?" A familiar voice called from the distance. It was Kouga, he was standing above us on a cliff. I couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kouga asked. He watched Sesshomaru carefully for a moment then he jumped down behind Ginta and Hakkaku. Then he looked at me, probably remembering me from before, and gave me a stern look. Then he looked back to Sesshomaru. "He reeks like that filthy mutt Inuyasha." Rin gasped at the sight of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin called. We both looked at her, she was scared out of her mind. Ginta and Hakkaku ran behind Kouga. Sesshomaru's eyes did not leave her.

"That's him, Inuyasha's older brother." Hakkaku told him.

"Don't go picking a fight with him." Ginta said.

"So you're Inuyasha's brother? Hmm, except that you're not a half demon." Kouga said. Sesshomaru quickly looked back at Kouga now. "What's this, looks like I struck a nerve?"

"Kouga, no!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted frightened for him.

"Stand back Rin." Sesshomaru commanded. He walked over to Kouga.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried. Jaken and Ah Uhn, carrying Rin, backed away. I stood my ground. Ginta and Hakkaku cowered in fear behind Kouga. Kouga posed to fight. Sesshomaru too readied to fight. Then suddenly they both looked to the wood behind them, suddenly it reeked of demon. As I assumed the demon burst from the trees behind Kouga.

"Give it to me! Hand over the Sacred Jewel Shard!" The demon shouted. Kouga jumped into the air and kicked it hard in the face. The demon stumbled toward Sesshomaru. I poised to fight, if Sesshomaru needed me.

"Look out my lord!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru quickly pulled out Tokijin and sliced the demon through, destroying it. Kouga landed safely next to Sesshomaru.

"Thanks, but I could've handled him myself." Kouga told Sesshomaru. I eased up and relaxed although not too pleased about Kouga's presence. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Help me Master Jaken!" Rin cried. I spun around to see a demon appear behind her. Jaken swung at it and I rushed toward them, as did Sesshomaru, but before either of us reached them Kouga struck the demon, and kicked it aside.

"No humans for you worm!" Kouga cried. The demon was shattered to pieces and Kouga again landed safely this time next to Rin and Ah Uhn. He walked back over to his men but as he did Sesshomaru spoke to him.

"Unnecessary interference." Sesshomaru told him.

"Feeling's mutual." Kouga replied.

"Okay…" Jaken said.

"Humph." I replied.

"Okay?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked.

"Come on fella's we got a long way to go." Kouga said wrapping his arms around his comrades and walking away.

"Are you content in letting them go my lord?" Jaken asked. "Those wolves of Kouga's are the very ones that attacked young Rin." My eyes widened and I looked over to her.

"If he tried the same thing today, I would've killed him." Sesshomaru replied.

"Huh?" Jaken questioned.

"Naraku is the only one I'm concerned about now. Unnecessary conflicts don't interest me." Sesshomaru continued. I sighed again annoyed with this interference and started to walk as Sesshomaru did, Rin and Ah Uhn following after me.

"Uhh?" Jaken questioned yet again.

"Let's go Jaken." I told him.

"Yes, hurry Master Jaken, or you'll be left behind!" Rin teased.

"Huh, Ah wait for me!" Jaken called following after as quickly as he could.

"I'm surprised you did let him go, but Naraku is more concerning. Kouga, what a strange and foolish demon." I said.

"Humph." Is all Sesshomaru had to say.

"Heh, not to be a downer but, after tomorrow." I paused. "I promised Inuyasha I'd return, and I'm quite tired of breaking my promises to him." I finished. He looked back at me but kept walking. "Yet, I still don't wish to go." I told him. I saw a small smirk come across his face.

"You may do as you wish." He told me. I sighed but kept on walking.

Unfortunately the next day came and went quickly, still with no lead as to where Naraku was. We had stopped for the night to let Rin rest, and it was now that I had to say goodbye once more.

"Must you really go?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. "I feel you owe nothing to that half breed brother of mine." He continued.

"I told you before, I owe him for a broken promise to his mother. I feel it would be dishonoring of her memory not to repay him for breaking that dear promise to her."

"Humph." He replied. I grabbed his hand.

"Come with me, just for a moment." I begged. He stared at me, but then reluctantly replied. I walked him away from the others into the woods. "I really am torn, Sesshomaru." I explained. He just stared at me blankly, as if trying to figure out what was going on in my mind. Then pulled him close to me. "Sesshomaru…" I said. Still he stared, straight into my eyes. Then, I leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised that I would do that so suddenly, but he kissed me back and wrapped his arm around me. It felt as if it lasted forever, but like all things it had to end. He still held me close though and I could see in his eyes he really didn't want me to go. He pulled me in tighter and I laid my head on his chest. "I will return to you."

"Humph." Was his reply.

"I know that last time, I was gone for a very long time and although I haven't said it, I am sorry. I did what I did and I can't rewrite the past, otherwise I would. But, you must know that I will do what I can to prevent it from happening again in the future." I told him confidently. I lifted my head and looked into his gorgeous golden eyes. "Sesshomaru, I promise that I will return to you." He stared deep into my eyes, and then he released me.

"Until we meet again." He said and then he walked away. He left me standing there. So I headed off, right then and there to find Inuyasha. I took me about a day, but I finally tracked his scent. It was leading towards the mountains. Then suddenly, it started to snow. It was summer and yet it was snowing. Thinking fast, I transformed to keep myself warm and to make it a little easier to see where I was going as the light snow turned into a blizzard. Almost an entire day passed before the storm died and Inuyasha's scent was lost in the snow. So I wandered in the snow, blindly. Then suddenly I heard several loud bangs and some loud roaring. I ran in the direction of the noise and saw Inuyasha's Windscar reaching high into the sky. I reached a large house and saw everyone standing there staring at the sky. I transformed back and they all stared at me amazed.

"Heh…Heh….I said I'd be back." I told them with a smile.


	13. Flash of the Past

_Sorry this one took so long, I've been very busy these past few weeks. Hopefully, I can start updating more frequently again but most likely it will be slow until mid June then I will start updating once or twice a week. Sorry guys._

"Shiori, why the hell did you go off with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked. He'd been yelling at me hoping for an answer for several hours now.

"Why is it any of your business, Inuyasha?" I asked annoyed.

"I just…I want to know!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just as usual, Inuyasha can't just keep his mouth shut and wait." Miroku commented.

"Maybe if he'd leave her alone she'd tell him." Shippo agreed. "Even I have enough common sense to know that."

"Well, you must admit he is persistent, however annoying he may be." Sango added. Kagome just sighed as we continued our search for Naraku.

"Look Inuyasha, you're not ready to know. Maybe I'll tell you but definitely not now. You're too immature to know the truth." I explained.

"You think I'm too immature to know!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"You're proving me correct as we speak." I told him. He turned red and finally shut up seeing as I caught him in a corner, he knew I was right. I sighed smelling the wind as it picked up. "Inuyasha," I said.

"What now?" He asked. A small smile crossed my face.

"We have company." I said. He looked at me bewildered and smelled the air.

"Get back!" He told the others as a huge ogre-like demon erupted from the cliffs nearby and burst towards us. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga and charged a very immature move. The demon was too fast for him and it stuck him hard in the side sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha, he's too fast for you." I told him mockingly.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel Shards!" The demon shouted charging for Kagome. I stepped between them.

"I'm tired of watching you from the sidelines Inuyasha. It's time that I had some fun." I told him. I pulled out my two blades at my hip gripping them tightly with the blades lined up against my arms in defense. The demon struck down, thinking it could easily thwart me. I didn't even have to try hard to hold him back. I flipped the blades upwards and sliced off his arm. The demon roared in agony. I smiled; this was the most fun I'd had in awhile. I connected the two hilts of my blades to form one long, two sided weapon. Then I spun it fast, creating lightning from one blade and fire from the other. The demon got back up and charged me once more; all I had to do to end it was swing.

In a flash of lightning the demon was disintegrated. Not much of a challenge for me, but it was enough for me to be able to use my blades Kasai and Raikou. Together they were known as Raikasai my demon blade that can be split into two separate blades of equal power. I had lost them when I went to sleep, dumbly I tossed them aside thinking I wouldn't need them anymore. Thankfully, Sesshomaru found them for me. I admired my blades for a moment then stashed them away in their sheathes. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder amazed at the raw power he had just witnessed.

"Wow Shiori, that was amazing!" He shouted. Inuyasha walked over to me a bit jealous.

"Since when have you had those?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've had them all my life but then I lost them. I only recently found them again." explained.

"Well, at least now I know you can fend for yourself." Inuyasha replied.

"I've always been able to fend for myself Inuyasha, more so than you." I told him.

"Heh, whatever." Was his only reply.

"Well, if the two of you are done?" Miroku asked.

"Let's go. I don't feel like dealing with nonsense anymore." I told Miroku.

"Nonsense!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, just drop it!" Kagome shouted.

"Really, this is just starting to get out of hand with you two." Sango added.

"Yes, it's nonsense Inuyasha. I shouldn't be interrogated for leaving, especially when I left with your brother! You act like I ran off with the devil himself! Really stop being a child." I yelled back.

"You shouldn't be running off with him in the first place and I have every right to know!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, you have no right knowing what I do all the time! I can do whatever I feel is necessary when I please!"

"You should just answer me! Why'd you run off with him!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Drop it!" I yelled.

"No!" He replied.

"DROP IT!" I screamed.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome said annoyed. Inuyasha went pummeling into the ground, head first. I watched, honestly a bit frightened, at Kagome's power over him.

"Uhh, thank you Kagome." I said.

"Not a problem." She replied with a smile.

"Why Kagome…?" Inuyasha moaned still head first in the ground.

"Idiot." I said and walked off ahead.

"This isn't over with you got that Shiori!" He exclaimed. I gave out a loud sigh so he could hear and kept on walking. Eventually everyone followed after. I walked alone mostly; trying to ignore Inuyasha's constant murmuring to himself about why I'd left and been so rude to him excreta, excreta…After awhile though, I started to get a bit lonely, so I decided to call a friend. When no one was paying attention I ran off further ahead and transformed. Then I howled to her, calling her from who knows where. Immediately I heard her returning call and rejoiced. I changed back as the others approached me.

"What was that all about?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Well, I realized I hadn't seen my friend in awhile so I asked her to meet me." I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, so she was close then?" He asked.

"No, I didn't really ask her where it was, but it was definitely far." I explained.

"Wow, so she can hear you wherever? Can all wolf demons do that? I saw you do it before." Shippo exclaimed.

"Some of us can, the wolves I called before are picked as my father's right hand men for their hearing. They can hear danger for hundreds of miles, not to mention the other wolves' calls to warn them from even farther than that, but my friend and I have a bond. That's the only reason we can hear each other." I told him.

"Wow." He said quietly.

"Great, that's what we need another pain in the ass wolf demon." Inuyasha complained. I ignored his ignorant comment. I just smiled in anticipation for her arrival. We camped out later that night, and still nothing from her. I wasn't worried however. Everyone else was very anxious other than Inuyasha. Only the call on the wind would arouse him. Her smell crossed me on the wind. I watched the woods for her. Kirara's hackles rose, which surprised me. Even Shippo seemed a bit nervous as she approached. I heard her footsteps as she approached and a low growl as she approached.

"Minako, come out. You have no reason to be wary." I called. Inuyasha's eyes shifted toward the woods. Slowly she approached still with a slight growl coming from her muzzle, almost like a whisper. I watched as everyone gazed at her, she was a very proud wolf demon, but unlike me she had no human like form. She existed as she was, a strong grey wolf, slightly bigger than Kirara with piercing golden eyes. Finally, she saw me and relaxed. She trotted over to me and rubbed her muzzle against me. "Hey, I've missed you."

"Wow, she's cool, Shiori!" Shippo exclaimed. I laughed and agreed.

"I've known her for many years, she's very loyal, she's….my best friend." I said with a smile. I turned to her and spoke in wolf. "I called you here to ask if you'd like to travel with me once again."

"You shouldn't have to ask, I've always been with you Shiori and nothing will change that." She shifted into the usual size for a wolf. Unlike some demons she could look at least somewhat normal. Most wolf demons could become human like or wolf like against their demon forms. "Shiori, why are you with these humans? I see a few demons among them and a half demon, but usually you travel alone, with Sesshomaru, or with people of our kind."

"I owe a debt to the half demon sulking over there." We both looked to Inuyasha who, like the others, could understand nothing of what we were saying. He just stared blankly back at us. "He's the son of the Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's younger brother. I am paying him back by assisting him in his search for a demon named Naraku."

"Naraku that loathsome spider, he has been wreaking havoc on these lands for years now. Many foolish demons either side with him or attempt at destroying him, altogether I feel it's just foolishness." Her expression became mildly depressed. "Even the likes of me has not the power to kill him."

"I see, even I attempted but was thwarted when he sent a dragon after me. By the time it was dead, Naraku was long gone. I didn't even have a chance to strike him." I explained.

"And what of Sesshomaru?" Minako added in.

"Sesshomaru and I are traveling separate, although we wish to achieve the same goals." I replied.

"I heard rumor that when the Inutaisho died, he turned on you." She replied. Of course she would ask, I've been missing for so long and last she heard of I was with Sesshomaru. It wasn't strange that she'd look into every detail of my disappearance.

"It wasn't a rumor, but a fact. He attacked me blindly of anger for the loss of his father, for as you know the Inutaisho died protecting his half demon brother, Inuyasha."

"Why you though, Shiori. Why would he attack you?"

"Because I was there and I am part human, I suppose. That is all in the past now, I do not judge him for his actions while grieving. I acted foolishly upon it in the past but no more."

"Uhm Shiori, what's going on?" Shippo asked. It was strange that he asked for I could see everyone was wondering.

"Nothing, we were just discussing some old times sorry. I forgot you all were here." I laughed.

"We should be getting some rest. We'll be leaving early tomorrow. Minako is joining us I presume." Miroku told us.

"Yes, if you would allow her." I asked.

"I have no objection to that." Miroku replied.

"It's fine with me." Sango added. Kagome smiled in return.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you." I replied. "I have this feeling that tomorrow shall be an eventful day." I said as I laid down to sleep.


	14. A Wolf Demon's True Nature

I woke early that morning, even earlier than Inuyasha, so I was alone for awhile. It gave me some time to actually think. Everything had been happening so fast that I hadn't realized what was happening to me. I had been with these humans for so long that I was getting well…soft. Which disgusted me, as I demon I should not feel deeply for them or care. Then again, Hinako had shown me that I needed to accept my human nature…but how without completely changing what I was? Before I was a strong willed and overall powerful demon and now? I was acting like a child, a human child nonetheless. Letting my anger with Inuyasha sway me, now that I think about it I wasn't acting like a human child at all! I was acting like Inuyasha, which is way worse! Gah, I hate this…Minako's shifting as she slept snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Minako, are you awake my friend?" I asked her silently.

"Yes, what is it you need Shiori?" She answered.

"Do I seem, different to you?" I asked solemnly.

"Yes, but only slightly. You seem more uplifted and easily swayed by your emotions, especially around that half demon. I had been watching you for awhile before I showed myself." She confessed. I sighed in return and watched the stars begin to fade in the morning light.

"I don't like this at all." I told her. "I owe him a debt which keeps me here but I know by remaining here, I'm changing."

"Then leave for awhile when he finds this half demon Naraku, then return and assist him." She replied.

"I'm thinking about it." I told her.

"Then why don't you just leave. I don't care about some debt anyway." I heard Inuyasha whisper from under his bangs. I watched him through the corner of my eye as he looked up at me strangely, almost emotionless.

"So, you've been eavesdropping have you?" I asked him whilst keeping my gaze directed at the stars. Minako shifted uneasily at this, annoyed probably.

"If you don't want to be here leave." Inuyasha replied.

"Humph, I'll take that as a yes. I won't leave right here and now. Also, I do not care whether or not you have any interest in my debt to you. I feel it necessary to pay you back what is owed." I told him then realizing that maybe the debt was a foolish thought which I quickly took back realizing my father would have done the same. A debt's a debt whether it be between humans, demons, or a half demon and a mixed breed.

"Are you ever gonna tell me why you left with Sesshomaru?" He asked bluntly showing no signs of anger.

"I'm not sure if you can handle the truth Inuyasha." I told him.

"She'd be a fool to tell you now when you obviously are not prepared for it." Minako agreed.

"Humph, whatever." He said, making a face. I watched the sun rise, thankfully in silence. I had this feeling inside that something would happen today. My instincts were never wrong, so I knew there would be no avoiding it. I'd have to wait it out and see what was to come.

Nothing happened in the morning to have given me that gut wrenching feeling. Just Miroku being a pervert, Sango beating him with the Hirikoutsu, Minako being annoyed by Inuyasha and poor Kagome stuck in the middle of the nonsense. We walked in silence for the most part, until Shippo came up to me asking me to teach him how to speak in wolf. Being a child he took on the task easily as Minako and I taught him simple phrases such as 'help' and 'don't eat me', to help him stay out of trouble. I doubted he'd ever need to use it but he quickly picked up on little words or phrases like 'how are you' and 'hello'. It was amusing actually to have something to do other than walk behind Inuyasha who was giving me the silent treatment. Nothing happened at mid day either; we stopped to eat some of Kagome's food which Shippo kept calling 'Ninja Snacks'. It was all delicious but pretty basic, just some Ramen, Rice Balls, and other such things. By sunset the wrenching feeling returned and I knew it was coming.

A soft wind blew my hair and I smelled him, Sesshomaru, approaching us. Inuyasha smelled it too and growled. He walked out of the woods with Jaken, Ah Uhn, and Rin trailing behind him. He glared at Inuyasha for a moment. Inuyasha quickly took hold of Tetsusaiga's hilt. Sesshomaru's reply was a fake smile, he then glanced at me and back to Inuyasha.

"Hello, Little brother." He replied.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've come for Shiori; I've grown tired of her traveling with the likes of you." He replied as if I had no choice in the matter at all.

"She ain't going with you, not anymore." Inuyasha replied pulling out his sword. Were they really about to fight over me? Ridiculous.

"Do you actually think she belongs with you and your humans, Inuyasha?" He asked. "She belongs to me and so she will come with me."

"She doesn't belong to you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed in my defense.

"Do you know nothing, fool!" Jaken exclaimed. Then I realized in shock what was about to leave Jaken's lips.

"Do I not get a choice in this!" I exclaimed covering up Jaken's voice completely. Everyone looked at me confused. "Sesshomaru, I've chosen to go with Inuyasha and I've told you why. Accept it and move on." Sesshomaru scowled at me.

"Heh, told you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You're not right either Inuyasha." I told him.

"Inuyasha, she belongs to me and I will not allow her to be here." Sesshomaru said again. I growled.

"Do you not listen! I told you before Sesshomaru!" Before I could finish I watched Sesshomaru get very angry. I couldn't help but remember the last time he was mad at me and he transformed and…I turned to completely face him and gazed into his eyes. "I won't go with you…" I said. He bared his teeth at me. I took a step back and fell. Inuyasha watched me as I blatantly showed my weakness. I did what I swore I would never do, I showed my fear. Inuyasha suddenly grew angry as well, probably assuming something completely wrong from what was really going on.

"Leave her alone Sesshomaru!" He shouted.

"Be quiet Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, calming down a bit, but still angry. I was still almost petrified.

"You really don't understand?" Jaken swayed his head in disapproval. Sesshomaru took a step forward and Inuyasha quickly jumped in between.

"Inuyasha…" I heard Kagome whisper.

"Move aside." Sesshomaru commanded in an earth shattering tone.

"Leave her alone Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha demanded repeating himself. Sesshomaru bashed him aside sending him flying into a tree. I'd never seen Sesshomaru do that.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and I cried. I tried to get up and make sure he was okay but Sesshomaru stood in front of me. Kagome made it over to him quickly enough as he struggled to get up. Sesshomaru glared down at me. I was stuck staring into those fearful golden eyes. Flashes of the past returning. "Sesshomaru!" I cried closing my eyes and digging my head as far as I could into my chest, my anger and fear building up. "How dare you!" I shouted him looking back now with fury. I stood up and got into his face allowing my emotions full control. "After what you did before, you would dare act like this with me!" I exclaimed gaining everyone's attention. "I followed you to make sure you were okay, and you!" I bared my teeth now full of anger. "You attacked me, your betrothed! You called me disgraceful vermin and now you dare to bare your teeth at me for doing something you disagree with! How dare you Sesshomaru."

"Betrothed?" I heard Inuyasha ask out loud. Of course he'd only catch that part of the conversation.

"Yes Inuyasha, the reason I was with him is just that. That's what you wanted to know!" I exclaimed full of rage.

"Fool…I" Sesshomaru began but from hearing just that, him call me a 'fool'. I lost it I transformed losing myself. Black flames rose around me and I could barely contain all the power. The demon blood took over. The whites of my eyes turned black and my irises turned yellow, my hair changed from its natural sleekness and became harsh looking, my tail too became harsh looking, like spikes that had formed from my skull and back. My claws became extended, my fangs sharper. My senses so much like a wolf's were sharper than ever. I was so tired of it all! I attacked Sesshomaru in my blind fury, I felt the warm blood on my claws, but the scent…it was…wrong.

I looked into Inuyasha's eyes having no idea what just happened. He looked into my eyes with pain and understanding. I trembled as I looked him over. He was bleeding everywhere. I turned my head to see Sesshomaru too behind me bleeding too. He watched over me emotionlessly as if he felt no pain. I backed away from Inuyasha and everything started to become clear. I could hear his heavy painful breaths and Kagome's cry. Was he okay? What had I done? Why, why had this happened? How did I lose control so easily?

"Inu…yasha?" I asked as he smiled back at me and dropped to the ground. I felt my body shaking in fear for him, as it shifted to normal.

"I'll be fine." I heard him say. It made my heart jump. He was okay. Still shaking I couldn't think, I raised my hands to my head and saw the blood that drenched them. Suddnely, Sesshomaru was behind me and I jumped away standing in front of Inuyasha ready to attack.

"You still cannot control yourself." He said blankly. I stared into his eyes and decided not to give into my urge to collapse into his arms for some kind of comfort, like I used to. I couldn't keep his gaze. I turned away.

"No." I replied. I looked down at my feet relaxing myself. I turned around to Inuyasha and bent down in front of him, he was on his hands and knees. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." I told him.

"It's fine, you didn't get to Kagome, that's what matters." He said. His words hit me hard. I hadn't attacked him. I looked to Kagome who looked scared shitless. I had attempted to kill Kagome but why? I heard some of Inuyasha blood drip onto the ground and decided it was only right to help him. I dug into my kimono and pulled out a blue jewel. Jaken gasped at the sight of it as did Kagome.

"Is that…?" She asked.

"No, it's not the Sacred Jewel if that's what you're going to ask." I replied. Inuyasha's head cocked up immediately to stare into the jewel. I placed one hand on his back and closed my eyes. I sent a silent wish to the jewel, for Inuyasha to be okay. I felt it pulsate and Inuyasha relax. I opened my eyes, he had stopped bleeding and looked relieved. I stood up and looked to Sesshomaru who watched me still emotionless. "I can't be here anymore." I said to myself. "Minako!" I called, she was right by my side instantly. "Let's go." I told her, she nodded and we began to walk away.

"Wait." I heard Inuyasha say. I stopped and turned to him. "You don't have to leave." He replied.

"I…" I couldn't even promise I would return. I was so unsure, so afraid. "I have to, Inuyasha." I replied. "We shall meet again." I told him praying that be true. "Sesshomaru, do not follow me. Continue on in search of Naraku and I shall return to you as I promised. The day he is found, I shall return." I told them all as I turned away from them. I transformed into my true form and together with Minako disappeared into the night, without looking back. Allowing only my wolf instincts lead the way, without thought, without emotion. To not think, to not remember, to go as a true wolf should go. Hunting when hungry, running through the night, and calling into the sky at the moon's wake. That night seemed far away for months I remained transformed as to not recall my own actions and waited for the right time to return to that strange world. Losing as I went those stupid human emotions that crippled me becoming once again that strong willed and overall powerful wolf demon that I once was.


	15. Guilt and Power

Wandering…that was all my life consisted of. I wasn't alone at least but, still….wandering in silence can make you feel as though you are. I allowed only my wolf instincts to lead me. I would not search for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. I knew when the time came I would go to them and no sooner. M y instincts would tell me. I just wandered, killing animals for food and remaining in the woods with no idea as to where I was going. Minako said nothing to me she just followed as she'd always done. For days I walked endlessly, and then I felt it. A strong demonic aura erupting from somewhere close by awoke me from my seemingly endless wandering. I actually looked to where I was and realized I was in the north. I was at Mt. Hakurei the mountain of purity. However, it no longer looked as such. It was a wasteland with thousands of demons and tons of miasma erupting from it and that huge demonic aura. I shifted back to my smaller form and looked over to lands.

"What is this?" Minako asked.

"This is…Naraku." I told her. I looked over to her. "The day is here Minako, the day of Naraku's return and so…my return." She nodded in response.

"Then let us go." She replied. We jumped off the cliff and ran as fast as we could toward the mountain. Before we could reach it however, the mountain began to disintegrate. I could see a huge whirlwind of miasma and demonic aura pound through the side of the mountain toward…a human woman? A priestess actually…then the whirlwind came to a hault and a demon erupted from in…Naraku! Damn they were so far away…if only I was as fast as my senses. The mountain quickly fell to pieces with the dust and miasma quickly gathering around the fallen mountain. I ran faster pushing myself to the limit. I tried but I couldn't get there in time, the woman was sliced open my Naraku. She dropped to her knees.

"Damn Naraku!" I whispered. Just as I came close enough to help…She was sliced again, and she fell down into the caverns created by the fallen mountain. I felt sorry for her, a gut wrenching feeling struck me as I watched her fall to her death. It was as if she was important somehow. Then I saw him as well, Sesshomaru. I ran up and stood behind him a bit.

"I never expected you to be following me as well Sesshomaru. So you find me that interesting do you?" Naraku asked. His voice alone made me angry and want to kill him but my instincts were screaming, run.

"Silence! You are the one who keeps meddling in our affairs so we merely…" Jaken shouted but was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"I said back away Jaken." He commanded. Jaken did as he was told as did Minako and I. Although Sesshomaru was too focused to notice either of us. "Since you emerged from your barrier I assume you're capable of producing a significant amount of power."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Naraku beckoned. They stared each other down before Sesshomaru quickly attempted to strike him with the Tokijin.

"Got him!" Jaken shouted. I was not so sure that it had done much but to my surprise Naraku's head was floating inside the barrier as well as his remains. He was laughing too. "He's laughing!"

"Sesshomaru, I shall now reverse the power of your sword and fire it back at you." Naraku explained as he did so. Sesshomaru defended himself as well as Jaken with the Tokijin.

"Lord Sesshomaru is being pushed back!" Jaken shouted in fear. Sesshomaru moved quickly and slashed Naraku's head in half. Still I felt that it was not over.

"It's useless, I will never die!" Naraku explained as a miasma recreated his body and carried him and his hysterical laugh away leaving us alone with no results once again. Sesshomaru put away the Tokijin just as Inuyasha appeared from beside us.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, still alive are you?" Sesshomaru replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It seems that Naraku's main interest was not you, but rather his real objective was to kill that woman." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha's anger subsided and became concern. I walked over slowly as Inuyasha now saw the woman's broken bow still on the cliff. I stood beside Sesshomaru as Inuyasha spoke.

"Kikyo's bow…No…Kikyo." Inuyasha said quickly running over to the edge of the cliff ignoring both Sesshomaru and I. He picked up half of it and stared at it blankly. He was quickly angered however at this, who was that woman anyway…I watched in silence as Inuyasha looked down into the river of miasma flowing at the bottom of the cliff. Whoever she was…he cared for her. "Soul collectors." He said in astonishment I looked the find what he was talking about and sure enough a single soul collector was floating around a piece of cloth near the bottom of the cliff. "I failed you again Kikyo. I let you die. I wasn't there for you and you died alone."

"This miasma's terrible, there's no way she could survive it." Jaken explained. Why must he always explain the obvious? Sesshomaru looked at me for a moment as I silently watched Inuyasha. Then he walked away. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called running after.

"Hold on Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called. He stopped and looked back at him at his brother's call. "Did you just watch her get killed?" He asked. Guilt shot through my body at that. "Didn't you do anything to help?" Sesshomaru just walked away. "I told you to stop!"

"Inuyasha…don't…" I whispered. He grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was. The person responsible for killing Kikyo was Naraku." Sesshomaru explained. "And you…you're the one that didn't save her, Inuyasha. Blame yourself." Inuyasha backed off a bit. "Rather than take your anger out on me, I suggest you go after Naraku." Sesshomaru told him as he walked away.

"Exactly." Jaken agreed following his master. Inuyasha just stood there for a minute before dropping to his knees.

"Kikyo, forgive me." He whispered.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered as I walked over to him also dropping to my knees full of guilt. If only I'd been faster… I could have…

"Inuyasha!" I heard Miroku call. I looked over to see Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Kouga running toward us. Kagome jumped off Kirara's back and ran over to him as he stood. She stopped and looked at him.

"Inuyasha…" She called softly. Then she saw it, half of Kikyo's broken bow, and gasped. "Where's Kikyo?" She asked. I looked over to her, deep concern in her eyes. "Did something happen to her?" Everyone else finally realized what had happened.

"Yeah…Naraku wasn't after me. He wanted Kikyo. He wanted to take her life." Inuyasha confirmed. I stood up just staring at my feet as sorrow washed over everyone now realizing what had happened. Inuyasha went searching for Kikyo and we let him. We all knew she couldn't have survived but we couldn't….wouldn't stop him. We all camped out and waited for his return. I was sitting above them on a rock. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, and Minako had gone off to find something to eat.

"So your saying that Naraku put up that huge barrier inside that and held himself up in that mountain in order to kill one woman?" Kouga asked. I listened closely to them although pretending not to, I really needed to be filled in. I'd been gone for so long…I don't even remember why I left…I know I didn't want to remember…which was the point in me leaving…so I guess I did what I had planned to do.

"Lady Kikyo was no ordinary woman." Miroku replied. "You see, Naraku feared Kikyo's spiritual powers."

"Naraku wanted to rid himself of his heart, the human heart beating inside him that still yearned for Kikyo." Kagome added.

"This greatly bothered him. He once tried to cut out his human heart once before I seem to recall." Sango said.

"That was when he created Muso, the being who possessed the heart and memories of the bandit Onigumo." Miroku explained. "When Naraku absorbed the creature called Muso back into his body he felt it'd been too soon to release it.

"Then that means Naraku was…" Kagome began.

"Yes, those enumerable clumps of flesh we saw deep inside Mt Hakurei." Miroku said.

"He's trying to create a body in which he can seal his human heart and then cast that body away…I see." Sango realized.

"So now that he's finally succeeded in killing off that scary priestess does that mean that that bastard Naraku can do anything he wants, whenever he wants?" Kouga asked. No one answered. "Well I for one am not gonna let that happen. I'm outta here."

"Ugh we found you!" Ginta called as he and Hakkaku approached. "Kouga…"

"We've been trying to catch up to you forever!" Hakkaku added as they both collapsed.

"Hey." He said then turned to Kagome grabbing her hands in his. "Goodbye Kagome you take care now."

"Uhh, you take care as well Kouga." Kagome replied. Kouga listened for something. "Huh, what's wrong?"

"I don't hear the mutt complaining like he usual. Hey where is that idiot anyway, he looked awfully down about something." Kouga said. Kagome looked down.

"Perhaps Inuyasha hasn't been able to accept the reality of Kikyo's death." Miroku answered. I leaned back on the rock with my arms crossed underneath my head and sighed. Kouga and his men ran off while I relaxed.

"I know how he must feel but…" Sango began. No one really spoke for a bit so I just watched the stars trying to rid myself of the guilt I felt for not saving Kikyo. I could hear Inuyasha's cries in the distance as he searched.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered. "You're so young for having to go through so much. I truly feel for you. I'm sorry." My voice fading on the wind. Everyone got to rest a bit, but no one really slept. I had just watched the sky until the stars faded. Now that they were gone I just watched Kagome. She'd been acting so strange…Then he came back. He was silent and didn't really look at anyone as he approached but…he was back.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called. Miroku and Sango looked up.

"Kagome…Did you wait up all night for me?" He asked concerned.

"I…" Was all she could manage to say.

"I thought I'd be able to find her remains at least." He replied.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome replied. I watched them curiously.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm okay now." He said.

"You're…okay?" She repeated. He just walked right past her as if…she wasn't there. How cruel…Damnit no emotion….I can't allow this…She turned and stared at him heartbroken. We left after that and headed off to another village mainly in silence. Everyone seemed to know this village but not me so I just remained in the outskirts…it was along a beach so Minako, in her small form, and I sat by and relaxed by the water. Inuyasha was by the beach too, just watching the water. He was alone for a bit until Kagome came by. It was so weird being here now. Kagome tried to talk to him but he just walked away to help Shippo. Hmmm…poor Kagome…Now that he's not acting like a child…I think it may be time to tell him the truth.

"What do you think Minako?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Should I tell Inuyasha the truth now…?" I asked. She stared deep into the water. "Yes, I believe now he would be more understanding than any other. It would be a good distraction for him. To ponder about the truth rather than that woman." She replied.

"He loved her so very much and now…she's gone. I can't imagine a worse pain."I told her.

"That one, Kagome, is in similar pain. She seems to be missing the woman, but I can tell, she is only upset for Inuyasha. She is actually somewhat happy she is gone. Yet, not happy about the pain it causes him." She explained.

"Humans are so….complicated." I told her.

"I couldn't agree more, Shiori."

"Let's go, it seems like the others are about ready to leave." We gathered ourselves and headed off. It wasn't long until we came to another village, and another, and another and these were not so lucky as the village on the beach. They had been ravaged by demons and miasma. Inuyasha ran off ahead of us to look probably searching for Naraku's presence, but it was only a group of lesser demons. A monk came by and helped us bury the dead. The others gathered around to hear his story. He said an injured priestess had washed up on the beach on the other side of the mountain and said she had been attacked by a demon named Naraku. He said she may already be dead. Kagome made a choice then, she told him to go, to go and find Kikyo. That choice…it hurt her so badly. Foolish humans.

"What now Shiori?" Minako asked.

"When he returns, I shall tell him the truth. Then we shall go, I belong with Sesshomaru." I said and began to walk away.

"Why are you going?" Shippo asked. I stopped shocked that anyone had understood, I had been speaking in wolf and Shippo barely knew any of it. I turned to look at him and saw everyone watching me. Shippo understood my confusion however. "I'd been trying to learn from Kouga's men and his wolves when we were with them, so I can understand a little more than before." He said.

"Oh, I see." I replied.

"So why are you leaving, you just got back." Shippo asked.

"I can't be here anymore. I can't handle being around any of you." I replied. They all watched me with confused, yet concerned looks. "I am more demon than human, but when I'm here I am consumed by my human emotions. So I must move on, I'm going to leave and go with Sesshomaru when Inuyasha returns."

"But why go with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. "Last time, you were deathly afraid of him." I sighed.

"Sesshomaru is my betrothed. I was afraid because the night of Inuyasha's birth he turned on me out of anger and loss. That's why I was afraid. He had that same look in his eyes as before. I am only here because I promised Inuyasha's mother I'd protect him, I've now failed twice. Once because of Naraku, once by my own accord." Kagome shivered, probably recalling how I'd tried to kill her. "Actually, I'm leaving now. I will return soon enough but I think I wasn't gone long enough."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I told them and started to walk away. "Kagome," She looked up at me in surprise, "look after him okay?" I asked her.

"Okay." She replied. I gave her a half smile, turned and ran off again into the wilderness.

"I have to get stronger Minako, mentally and physically. Will you help me?" I asked running as fast as I could.

"As always." She replied. Together we disappeared ready to fight.


	16. To Be Strong is To Be Whole

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I've been really busy and had writers block. I actually wrote this chapter twice now each one completely different but overall I really like how this chapter ended up and I hope you all think it was worth the wait. Again sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

Knowing now in order to fight Naraku, I had to become stronger so I headed off toward Mt. Ookami. In order to become stronger I had to seek out someone stronger than even I. I had to find my father first, for although overtime I became stronger than even him, he still may have an ally even stronger willing to train me. Luckily, I reached the mountain in a matter of days. I even managed to find my father just before he was to leave with a hunting party.

"Shiori, I'm going to depart soon what is it you've come for?" He asked me.

"I need to be stronger, father." I replied.

"Stronger than you already are?" He asked sarcastically. "Why would you need to be any more powerful?"

"Have you ever heard of the demon, Naraku?" My father replied with a low growl so faint I doubt anyone but my brother, sister, and I could hear it.

"Of course I know of him, he's been destroying the lands and all those who live in them." He paused full of anger. "He's even killed some of our brethren." I bared my teeth in frustration.

"Damn him." I cursed. "Do you know of anyone who could help me become stronger father?" He thought for a few moments before finally giving me an answer.

"I know of two actually. Lord Daichi a very wise and powerful Daiyoukai, then there is the blacksmith of legend Totosai." My father informed me.

"Totosai?" I questioned. "I understand seeking out this, Lord Daichi, but why should I seek out this Totosai?" My father's smirk was my primary reply.

"If you are to become more powerful then shouldn't your weapon, the Raikasai, need to become just as strong?" He asked. I smiled and gave a whispered laugh.

"Of course, how foolish of me father!" I exclaimed. "So where am I to find these demons?" I asked.

"Well, lucky for you they're quite easy to find but you must prove to them your worth before they'll help you." My father explained.

"That won't be very hard." I said sarcastically not knowing how hard this could possibly be. These demons sounded amazingly strong. Before my father explained to me first how to get to Totosai's mountain, then how to get to Lord Daichi's castle in the south. I decided to go to Totosai first seeing as his mountain was closer than Lord Daichi's castle. I looked over the mountain at the village below before I left pondering about whether or not I should visit my mother. My thoughts were interrupted by Minako.

"We must make haste, Shiori. With each passing moment Naraku could be getting stronger. Visiting your mother can wait until you return." Minako said as if reading my mind.

"You're right." I replied and turned my back on the village to face her. "We need to go." I confirmed. I calmed myself and began to transform when Minako once again interrupted.

"No, you may need your strength, I will take you there." She decided.

"No, you know I hate riding on you when I can run. You're not some pet you're my partner. We live together, we fight together, and we RUN together." I told her.

"Shiori, don't be a prideful fool. It is only once and for a good cause. To say it in better terms, or rather in terms Inuyasha would say, Stop being an idiot Shiori and just do it Damnit!" She exclaimed. I stared at her in shock for a moment. Then I burst into laughter which confused her.

"That was a really good impression of Inuyasha!" I said through the endless laughter. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. I calmed down and walked over to her. "You're right though, unfortunately." I told her as I jumped on her back and she ran off to Totosai's mountain.

Minako was fast and the mountain wasn't that far surprisingly, it only took us about a day and a half. As we reached the top of the mountain I dismounted from Minako and approached a strange house made of a skull. The mountain top was hot to my surprise as I realized this strange demon lived atop not a mountain but a volcano. The heat must have helped with creating the weapons but still it was a very strange place to live. I walked over to the mouth of the house and peered inside.

"Master Totosai!" I called. I listened closely and heard the voices of two old men from the inside.

"Totosai, it seems you have a visitor." One voice said.

"Hmmm? Oh, so it seems." I heard another voice that must have been Totosai. He sounded much older than I had predicted.

"I will go see what she wants then." I heard the first voice say again. I waited for the mysterious man to approach but nothing happened. I waited silently listening to the pounding of my heart as I anticipated my meeting with Totosai and this other mysterious demon. Suddenly I felt an odd pain in my neck. It wasn't excruciating pain but it was obnoxious pain, like a bug bite. I slapped the side of my neck and was surprised to hear the demon from the house again.

"Ouch! Not again." I heard him say but he sounded much closer than before. I looked down to see a flea demon falling off me toward the ground. I caught him and stared at him with disbelief.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You seem familiar."

"My name is Myoga. It seems you are familiar as well however I cannot place where I have seen you." He paused. "Anyway, I see that you have come in search of Totosai." He said.

"Yes, my father, Lord Kiba, sent me in search of him." I replied.

"Lord Kiba!" Myoga exclaimed. "Then you are Shiori, correct!" He asked.

"Yes, my name is Shiori; I am Lord Kiba's first born child." I replied.

"I see, then we have met before! I once traveled alongside my master the Great Inutaisho." Myoga explained.

"You traveled with the Inutaisho!" I asked thinking hard. "Wait, I remember you! You were the flea demon that was always with him when he visited my father." I remembered.

"Yes, that was me!" He said.

"Shiori, we have no time to waste." Minako reminded me.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot." I said. "Myoga, I am here to see Master Totosai, to see if he can somehow make my blades, Raikou and Kasai. Together the blades form the weapon Raikasai. I am soon to battle a very powerful demon, named Naraku, and I must become more powerful." I told him.

"Ah, I see. Then you walk the same path as Lord Inuyasha." Myoga confirmed.

"You know Inuyasha as well then?" I asked.

"Indeed, I sometimes travel with Lord Inuyasha."

"Then you know just how powerful Naraku is."

"If it's simply power you seek then I cannot help you."The voice that I had assumed was Totosai's from the cave said. I looked to the mouth of the cave to see and old man in green and black. I bowed to him.

"Master Totosai." I said.

"Yes, I am Totosai and as I have said if you merely desire power I cannot help you." He replied.

"Before you decide such please hear me out." He sighed.

"I have already heard enough. You're just another demon sent from a strong demon family wishing to be stronger to gain vengeance upon some other demon." He said.

"No." I told him. "It is true that I come from a strong demon family, but I did not come here hoping to just to become strong to defeat some demon. I want to be stronger to keep a promise. A promise to defend the son of the Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi. To rid the world of the menace Naraku, a demon who seeks to destroy the world." I paused and noticed that my words had still no effect on him. I sighed and decided to tell him the truth, what I really wanted just as much as power. "Totosai, in truth, I am mostly demon but I am also part human. I am not a half demon nor am I a full fledged demon. As such I can lose control over my demon power. Usually when I become too angry or scared. The demon part of me tries to take over." I bent my head in shame. "The last time this happened, instead of striking down the demon that caused my anger…I almost killed one of my friends." I finished. "I not only seek the power to fight but also the power to control myself, the demon inside me." I stopped with that. I was also unable to look at Totosai. I already knew that I had not gained his approval. I let my human emotions get the better of me yet again. I lifted my head ignoring the tears forming in my eyes. I looked at Totosai for just a moment, then walked away. "Minako, let's go."

"Shiori…" She began but I had no interest in hearing what she had to say. Myoga jumped from my hand to Totosai as I walked.

"Totosai, should you really be doing this? You must admit the girl has potential." Myoga explained.

"Hmmm…." Totosai thought. "You're right Myoga but how can I help her when she cannot keep herself in check? She's fighting the two halves of herself. Is she can't accept herself then…"

"I see the dilemma however, I feel that maybe you should give her a chance." Myoga said. Totosai thought to himself while I approached Minako.

Wait." Totosai called. I turned to look back at him disappointed in myself. "I can see that you struggle not only with your demon self but your human self as well. If you cannot fully accept your human half as well as your demon half, there is no way I can help you." I smirked.

"Strange, that is now the second time I have been told that." I thought for a moment before I spoke again. "How can I accept the human part of me that is dragging me down?"

"It is who you are. The human part of you doesn't make you weak, it is what sets you apart from other mindless demons. It may make you different but it will never make you weak." He explained. I thought again before speaking.

"You're right." I jumped onto Minako's back. "Totosai, I will return to you when I have finished my training with Lord Daichi. Perhaps then I will have accepted both the demon and human parts of me. I know now that as I am no matter what I say or do…you can see through me. To the truth I keep inside. So I must train myself to be as one as well as more powerful for you to even glance at the Raikasai." Minako started to leave at that when Totosai beckoned us once more.

"Shiori." He called. "Leave the Raikasai with me." He asked.

"Why would you want it now when I am not ready?" I asked as Minako walked over and I handed him Raikou and Kasai.

"The blades Raikou and Kasai are two halves of the same blade. Just as your demon and human self are the two halves of yourself. Without the balance within you, you do not deserve to wield the Raikasai. So I will keep the blades here with me. When you have returned as a whole. I will return them and it is then that you shall see the new powers of yourself and the Raikasai." Totosai explained. Honestly, the fact that he was taking _**my**_Raikou and Kasai, claiming that I wasn't good enough to have them, shot through me like a blade through my heart. He was right though. If I couldn't accept myself for who I was without fear then how could I accept my two blades? After I handed him the blades Minako and I left the mountain without another word.

"You know Myoga, I'm not so sure she can do this." Totosai said.

"I think she can Totosai, she reminds me of Lord Inuyasha and just like Lord Inuyasha I know she will do whatever it takes to reach her goal." Myoga replied.

"Well, I hope you're right Myoga…" Totosai replied as they disappeared from my view.


	17. How Is A Human Strong?

It took us three days to reach Lord Daichi's castle. It was far to the south and it rested on its own island. We gazed upon it from the mainland shores. The castle itself was on a large hill it seemed. From where we stood it seemed as though the castle was floating above the trees surrounding the island.

"Minako that must be it." I confirmed.

"Yes." She whispered. She gazed upon the island in awe. "How are we to get across?" She asked.

"We can always swim." I suggested as I jumped off her back to stand beside her. She shot me an evil look.

"You wish to swim?" She asked concerned. I laughed.

"Don't worry we're not going to swim." I said gazing up and down the beach. "We'll take a boat." I said pointing at a boat down a ways. When we got to the boat a sudden realization hit me. "Uhm…Minako…" I began.

"I see…there's not enough room for the two of us to go." She finished for me.

"So how are we going to go now…swimming's still an option." I said.

"Shiori go." Minako told me. "Its better you do this training without me. I will go and do my training of my own. Just call me when you've finished." She explained.

"If you're sure." I said. She nodded in reply. "Then listen for the proudest howl you'll ever hear Minako. Cause when I'm done that's the sound that will fill the sky to beckon you." I told her confidently.

"I will await the sound Shiori." She said proudly. Then without another word she disappeared into the woods. I didn't look back from that point on as I jumped into the boat and rowed off toward the island.

When I reached the castle gates they were guarded by two demons, one male, and one female. As I walked up to the gate they stopped me. I just watched them silently seeing as they were most likely testing me. Seeing if I was worthy enough to meet Lord Daichi. I just stared at them as I had seen Sesshomaru do so many times when he wanted people to do as he wished, striking utter fear into people. They both watched me curiously for a bit before looking toward each other nodding then looking back at me.

"You are in great turmoil." The female said.

"So you have sought out Lord Daichi to assist you." The male said. I watched them silently.

"I have come for Lord Daichi to train me, so I may become whole and return to Master Totosai to retrieve my weapon the Raikasai. I was told when I became whole I would be ready to use my weapon as it should be used." I told them. They once again stared at me studying me over.

"You may enter." They said in unison as they returned to their former positions. The gate opened on its own so I walked inside without speaking to them again. I didn't want to be foolish and say something that would get me thrown out. I looked upon the grounds and saw nature as beautiful as it was meant to be. I generous amount of trees and flowers and a beautiful crystal clear lake. I stood and gazed in awe. The lake amazed me the most. I'd never seen anything so clean, so pure.

"I see you're enjoying my castle thus far." A voice said. I turned around to see a young looking man with spiky brown hair and piercing golden eyes. He wore old armor much like that of my father's but he looked about Sesshomaru's age maybe a little older. He gave me a cocky looking smile and waited for my response.

"Your castle? Then are you Lord Daichi?" I asked.

"Just call me Daichi, no need to be formal." He replied. He walked past me looking me up and down and stopped before the lake gazing into its waters. "So what is it I can help you with Uhm…"

"Shiori." I told him.

"Uhm yes, Shiori, how can I help you?" He corrected himself. He looked at me now right into my eyes as if he was looking through me. It honestly made me a bit nervous but I told him everything about fighting Naraku and become whole as Totosai had explained. He still just stared at me silently through my entire speech and even afterwards he stared at me. He reminded me of something, his eyes, why were they familiar? "Shiori," he finally spoke, "Come over here would you?" He beckoned. I walked to his side when I did he pulled me over to the lake. "Look deep into the water." He told me. "What do you see?" He asked. I stared into the water, still unable to look away from his eyes.

"I see you and I, Daichi." I told him still staring deep into the reflection in his eyes. His reflection smiled at me.

"Then you are not looking hard enough." He told me. I stared into his eyes in the water, why where they so familiar? Suddenly the water shifted as did the image in its reflection. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They remained as the water became foggy. I knelt down to look more closely into the water. The eyes were all that stared at me in the darkness that had now became the water. Then it all changed and I was looking into the eyes of a sad and scared little boy, before the figure could show me who it was I was dragged into the water with no way of escaping.

I opened my eyes. Darkness surrounded me. I sat up and looked around, all way dark except for a single light. I stood and walked toward the light. It felt like forever I had been walking, as I walked the shape became bigger and bigger. The closer I came the more the light took on the shape of a young boy. The boy I'd seen in the water. He was facing away from me and all I could see was his…silver hair.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked. "The boy turned around to face me. How could I think this little boy was Sesshomaru? Those eyes I'd seen…they were familiar. They were Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha, why are you here?" I asked him. He backed away from me. "Inuyasha, don't you recognize me?" I asked.

"You hate me." He said.

"Inuyasha, I could never hate you." I told him.

"How can you love him and hate me?" He asked. I couldn't quite understand his question. "He and I are so much alike and yet you cast me aside. Why is it you will only accept me or acknowledge me when I appear to you like this?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" I asked. The voice that replied was not Inuyasha's although it came from him. It sounded like a young girl.

"You love him! He's family to you and you accept him for who he is!" She cried. "Why can't you accept me as well?" She asked.

"Who, who are you?" I asked. Inuyasha disappeared in a huge light. When the light subsided I stood facing…me, but I wasn't how I should be. I was a human. My hair was black and long, my skin was pale and beautiful, and my eyes were a piercing blue. Those beautiful blue eyes were filled with sorrow and tears. "You're me." I said answering my own question. "You're my human self." She nodded.

"Why, why can't you accept me for who I am?" She cried. I couldn't lie to her. Those eyes…even though they were my own…I couldn't lie to her. They reminded me so much of Inuyasha's eyes on the night I met him. He was scared and alone and all I wanted to do was comfort him. Those eyes though, so hopeless so lost, they felt as if they were all knowing.

"I can't accept you…because you are weak." I told her. "You are my weakness and because of that I feel as though I have no need for you." I told her.

"Do you not know what I truly am!" She cried. I stared at her waiting for the answer. She suddenly became angry with me. "Then you must learn!" She yelled. Then her body burst into tiny pieces of light that flowed toward me. They disappeared as they touched my body. When they were all gone, I suddenly felt so weak. I felt as though my senses were practically gone and my strength diminished. I looked at my hands, no claws. I had become…a human.

I wandered now aimlessly through the darkness. I felt so helpless. She was just proving me right, that being human was…weak. It was a weakness. What does she want me to do? Beg for help? As if my words rang true the world around me changed from utter darkness to a field, a beautiful field with a faint glow to it. The flowers surrounded me gave the green world color, as did the cherry blossoms falling around me being blown in the wind. The field was surrounded by trees and in those trees was the darkness. I stared into them suddenly becoming afraid, but I couldn't be afraid. I am a demon and as a demon I can fear nothing.

"Yet you fear me." A voice called from beyond the darkness. Slowly it walked out into the open field. Another me appeared but she was much different, her hair was silver; the whites of her eyes were black and her eyes color, yellow. She didn't have wolf ears like me; her ears were more like my father's and Sesshomaru's. She wore a beautiful purple kimono and a fluff much like Sesshomaru's but it wrapped around her neck and down like a scarf. She was gorgeous and utterly powerful looking. She was what I always wanted to be.

"I do not fear that which I want most." I told her.

"You do not fear this form of me but you fear the beast you become instead of me." She explained. She raised her claws to me. "Fight me and if I find you truly worthy I will grant you our true power, the power we contain as a whole."

"Then why are we to fight. Isn't fighting pointless when we want to join together?" I asked.

"That is up to you." She told me. Without hesitation she charged at me. She struck barely missing as I dropped to the ground, more like slipped in my fear. I stumbled up and ran as she chased jumping ahead of me cutting me off. How could I fight her? How could I prove myself to a demon as a human? What strength does a human have? She struck again barely missing once again as I stumbled back. She was toying with me. Damn her. I pushed myself away from her as I tried to get up and run yet again. Suddenly Kagome's face came to mind. Her fear of me as I was about to kill her. A memory I'd tried to forget. She was so scared, so WEAK! Damnit! Her fearful face turned into Kikyo's just before Naraku struck her down. She had been a threat. A human a threat to a demon…what made Kikyo a threat? I tried to remember her as she stood up to him. Her spiritual power…yes…but something…it was something else too…

"You must learn, the truest strength a human posseses." My human voice echoed in my mind. My demon self stood before me again at the ready to strike.

"It seems you may never understand. It's time to end this." She struck me hard in the arm as I had once again tried to escape, she barely missed striking me dead. What was it….What made them strong? Their fear? I dropped to my knees. No wow that was stupid…why would fear make a human strong…I can't think…I can't just guess. Then it hit me as Kikyo, Kagome, Sango and Miroku's faces crossed through my mind the strength in their eyes. My demon self stood above me ready to cut me through. She swung.

"Will."


	18. A Broken Promise But A Good Life

"Will." I said just as my demon self's claws were an inch from my body. I stood up and faced her. "A human is strong, through their will." I told her. She stared deep into my eyes. A light burst from within me and my human self appeared beside my demon self.

"What am I?" My human self asked me.

"You're my will...my emotions…my strength to survive." I told her. "My inner strength." She smiled at me. My demon self smiled at me.

"Through will, you can control the beast." My demon self said. I nodded. "Using your human will you can control the demon. Together we can become stronger, for as one the strength to fight yourself can become the strength to fight your true enemies."

"I accept you, both of you if you can forgive me being a fool." I said. They nodded and the world erupted into light. The world around me changed from light to the castle. It was as if I'd never left but suddenly I felt woozy and fell into the water.

I awoke, soaking wet, in the arms of Daichi. He was staring at me with his piercing…grey eyes? I sat up and took in a deep breath. I calmed myself down and took in everything around me. It was if my senses had been amplified and my body had become lighter than ever before.

"So you're alright then?" Daichi asked. "I didn't expect you to fall into the water." He laughed. "So it took me a few seconds to realize what happened. I was afraid you may have drowned when you didn't swim to the surface." He said jokingly. I stood and looked around. I truly took in everything, the scent on the wind, the feel of it on my skin, the great power I felt. My emotions had never felt so in check before. I felt…as I always wanted to feel, like a true demon but I'm not I'm also part human and as such am stronger than any demon. I may even be stronger than Naraku… "Hello?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I replied.

"Oh, so then you are okay." He replied with a joyful sigh. I looked deep into his eyes. They really were grey. Had I imagined his eyes being gold before?

"Do your eyes change color?" I asked him.

"My eyes are the color wish to be." He said. "What color were they to you?" He asked.

"Golden." I told him.

"Beautiful color that." He said. "I wish my eyes were golden." He joked. "They're actually…"

"Grey." I finished.

"Yeah…" He laughed. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked and started to walk away. "All I did was walk you over to the water." He said joking. "You did the rest." He said as he disappeared into his castle. I stared at where he once stood for a moment before transforming. I relaxed for a moment then I released a howl from within me so loud, so powerful it could be heard for miles.

"Totosai!" I called from the outside of his home. Minako called as well, although he probably couldn't understand her.

"Hmmm? Who's there?" He asked poking out of the house.

"Shiori! She's returned!" Myoga shouted.

"Oh Shiori..." He looked me up and down. "Still not ready I see?" He said.

"Excuse me?" I said full of anger.

"Calm down!" He shouted scared. "I was only kidding…" He paused and whispered to Myoga. "Can't anyone take a joke?"

"Not when it's your kind of joking I'm afraid." Myoga replied.

"That's a shame." He sighed. "Come inside then." He called. The two of us followed him inside. It looked just I'd imagined after meeting him the first time. A skull made into a shack full of different kinds of weapons. Basic for any blacksmith. He walked to the back of the house and picked up two weapons covered in cloth and handed them to me. I didn't unwrap them I just looked at Totosai for a moment.

"Thank you." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Not a problem. I have no problem fixing a weapon for someone like you! Unlike some people…" He said. I laughed and finally unwrapped my weapons. He had made new sheaths for them. They were beautiful. One was blue and gold and looked like a mixture of lightning and a bat wing, fitting of Raikou. The other was all black except for a yellow to red piece covering half of the sheath also very fitting of my Kasai. I put the sheaths at my side and pulled out the blades. They felt like extensions of my arm now. I put the hilts together to form the Raikasai. It was amazing light and I could sense a great power from within it.

"Marvelous work Totosai." I told him. He looked proud.

"Honestly I'm glad you finally came for them. It took you awhile." Totosai explained.

"I was only gone for about a week." I said joking with him. Suddenly Minako looked at me in surprise. "What?" I asked.

"You do realize you left here months ago." Myoga asked.

"What!" I exclaimed. "I hadn't realized I'd been gone for such a long time." I said sadly.

"Yes, and in that time you have missed quite a lot." Totosai told me.

"Please tell me everything that has happened." I said sitting in front of Totosai.

They then proceeded to tell me of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's venture into the otherworld to get back a jewel shard and how Inuyasha then obtained the Adamant Barrage technique. Naraku had made two new Incarnations of himself Akago and Hakudoshi. Akago was believed to be Naraku's heart. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi and Akago however have recently been killed. As such Naraku has regained his heart. More recently Inuyasha had gained a new power, the Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga and that Sesshomaru's sword the Tensaiga has the ability called Meido Zangetsuha. Lady Kikyo has also perished and Kouga's shards have been taken. They explained that the last remaining jewel shard resides in Kohaku, who is Sango's younger brother's back. Naraku is still missing.

"I see…I have missed a lot." I stood. "I must be off then."

"Where are you going?" Myoga asked.

"To find Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, if I'm with one of them then sooner or later Naraku will show himself to us." I explained.

"Well, have fun with those two." Totosai said sarcastically. I smiled and laughed as I walked out of the house out to the volcano top. "Minako…" I began as we walked.

"You want me to leave you. You feel it may be too dangerous for me." She finished. "I disagree. I want to be by your side as we always have been."

"I don't want you getting hurt." I said calmly.

"No, I will stay with you." She replied.

"NO!" I exclaimed scaring her. I gave myself a moment to relax. "I don't want anything to happen to you." I looked deep into her eyes. "You're my best friend Minako. I know it's wrong of me to ask you to leave but I must." She stared at me silently.

"You won't allow me to go no matter how much I try." She said.

"I'm sorry, but you understand why. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." I paused. "Minako, I promise after this is over, we can travel together again. It'll be just like old times." I smiled. "I will find you, no matter what." She looked into my eyes closely, probably trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not, but how could I lie to her about something like this?

"I see." Was all she could say for a few minutes. "Then I shall await the day we meet again, Shiori." I nodded not having anything to say to her. She smiled and walked away. I felt horrible for doing this to her, but it'd be easier without her with me. I wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt. Without another thought I too, walked away.

I found Inuyasha first, they were all sitting by a fire, probably about to go to sleep. I stood atop a cliff nearby watching them. No one even noticed me watching them for awhile. Not even Inuyasha, until a light breeze brushed against me sending my scent to them. Inuyasha sniffed the air as the scent hit him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Shiori…"He whispered as if unsure. He stood up and looked to the cliff. His eyes slowly scaled it until his eyes locked with mine. I smiled as he relaxed staring at me as if I was a ghost. I jumped off the cliff, more like leaned forward and fell on purpose. Inuyasha apparently thought it was an accident because he ran to where I would have hit the ground had I fallen. I did a flip and landed on my feet in front of him. He stared at me for a minute calm and curious. That didn't last long.

"Where the hell have you been!" He yelled.

"I went off to train, I told you that." I told him calmly.

"No you didn't! You just disappeared!" He yelled. "Kagome said something about you leaving to find Sesshomaru or something!" It took me a minute but I finally remembered that I hadn't actually told him anything. He was right, I just told them I belonged with Sesshomaru and had to go. Only after I'd left with Minako had I decided to train.

"Actually, you're right." I said.

"Hell yes I'm right!" He yelled. "Wait…you're not even gonna argue about it?" He asked.

"No…you're right. I forgot that you ran off and I told everyone else that I was going with Sesshomaru. Then I decided it was a bad idea and went off to train." I explained. He stared at me dumbstruck. "What?" I asked annoyed a bit.

"Nothing…I was just….worried is all." He said. My eyes widened in shock.

"You were…worried about me?" I asked. He turned away from me and started walking back toward the others. I followed him naturally. He sat down by Kagome across from me. I sat next to Shippo and Sango.

"You're really back!" Shippo exclaimed hugging me.

"Where have you been all this time?" Miroku asked, Sango and Kagome looking just as curious. I sighed not really feeling like explaining.

"I've been training with a demon named Lord Daichi and a master blacksmith named Totosai." I said.

"Wait you were with Totosai?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, he fixed my swords and actually taught me something really important." I said. "Do you know him Inuyasha? A flea named Myoga was with him and he knew you."

"Totosai forged the Tetsusaiga." Kagome answered.

"Really?" I said amused. "No wonder it's such an amazing weapon." I said praising Totosai's work. "Well, onto serious matters. Have any of you seen or heard anything of Naraku?" I asked.

"No, there hasn't been any sign of him or his incarnations since Kanna attacked us and died in the process." Sango explained.

"I see." I said thinking. Where could he be?

"Are you going to be traveling with us again? None of us would mind if you stayed again." Miroku said.

"Thank you for the offer Miroku, but I'm not sure what I'm doing yet. I only just finished my training and I happened to stumble upon all of you as I traveled." I lied. I'd actually been looking for either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru I just found them first. "I'll stay with you all for a few days at least if you don't mind."

"You're always welcome, Shiori." Kagome said to my surprise.

"Thanks Kagome." I replied.

After awhile of conversation everyone but Inuyasha and I had fallen asleep. Inuyasha wasn't talking to me so it was very peaceful. The fire had gone out and I was watching the stars and the full moon. I always felt at peace when I watched the moon. I was a wolf demon after all but something felt strange about it. I had this feeling that something strange was going to happen soon or that I was forgetting something. I really didn't feel like thinking about what it could be though.

"Inuyasha, do you have a strange feeling?" I asked.

"No, why do you sense a demon aura or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's just a weird feeling. I'm probably just forgetting something important." I said.

"Probably." He said.

"Heh thanks." I said. He smiled. "Inuyasha…" I said. "Do you remember the night when I…"

"Attacked Kagome?" He asked as if it was nothing when in all actuality it was a knife in my heart.

"Uhh, yeah that night." I paused. "First off, my behavior was unforgivable. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." I said looking down at my hands.

"Shiori." He said calmly making me look at him. "You were afraid. I understand that because of your fear…you lost control." This time he was looking at his own claws. He said nothing for a bit as he was lost in thought…I wonder what he did. "Shiori, why were you so afraid?" My heart skipped a beat. It was the one question I was dreading.

"Well, it's a long story." I said.

"I don't mind." He said. I sighed hoping he wouldn't feel like listening.

"I may have mentioned it before, but maybe not." I paused. "I knew your father, Inuyasha. Our fathers were close friends. They fought side by side together since they were young men." I explained. This intrigued him I guess because he was definitely listening completely. "Since they were friends, your father would visit my father and we visit him. So, I knew your brother since we were very young. He was a very different person then, not as you know him." I paused not wanting to continue.

"So what does this have to do with why you were afraid?"

"I'm getting to that..." I told him. "I loved your brother and he I." I said.

"Sesshomaru love someone?" He asked making a joke of it.

"I told you he was a different person then." I replied surprisingly not getting mad at him or upset. "Eventually we decided we wanted to be together for as long as we lived no matter what. We were…well _are _betrothed. Meaning…"

"I know what it means…now." He said whispering the 'now' part under his breath.

"Well, we soon were told of you, Inuyasha."

"Of me?" He asked.

"Yes, we were told that your father had fallen in love with a human woman…your mother Izayoi. That's when Sesshomaru started to become as he is now. He became angry and obsessed with having your father's sword Tetsusaiga. The night your father fought the demon Ryukotsusei was the night you were to be born. It was also the night Sesshomaru approached your father about the Tetsusaiga. Clouded by anger he gave your father the wrong answer about if he had someone to protect or not."

"The Tetsusaiga, it works when I use it to protect those I care about." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yes, and because Sesshomaru said he had no one to protect your father felt he was not worthy of the sword Tetsusaiga but instead the Tensaiga to change his heart. Your father disappeared into the night to Izayoi. No one ever saw him again after that. He died that night fighting to protect you and Izayoi." I paused as he took in this new information. "Sesshomaru was stricken with grief for the loss of his father. I think the way your father died caused him to hate humans as he did. He wandered for a long time and I followed him worried about him. Eventually he became so angry that he attacked me because I was part human and to him it was a human's fault that his father was gone."

"So you were afraid of Sesshomaru because of what he did to you before?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, then I sealed myself away using a jewel I posses. It's much like the sacred jewel, but this jewel cannot be corrupted. It allows me to do anything I want. Although I don't really use it much. Anyway…I used the jewel to seal myself away because I was hurt and couldn't face Sesshomaru…or anyone else for that matter. One day, I woke up because I heard a scream. The scream of a little boy." Inuyasha's face was suddenly full of understanding. "You." I told him. "I escaped from the seal and searched for the voice I had heard. It became harder as the sun started to come down. I became a half demon but that couldn't stop me. Then, I found you scared for your life. I struck down the demons and saved you."

"You stayed with me all night. Protected me."He added.

"I took you back to Izayoi in the morning. She was grateful. She had been so worried about you." I started to get absorbed into the story now remembering the conversation with Izayoi.

"_Thank you for saving him." She said tears in her eyes "Who may I ask are you?" Izayoi asked._

"_My name is Shiori. I happened to know the Inutaisho when he was still alive." I told her. She became saddened. "Izayoi, you have no way of protecting him…do you?" I asked._

"_No, only the Robe of the Fire Rat that my beloved left." She said._

"_I see." I said._

"_Inuyasha, he knows nothing of the world. I fear the day I pass on, for who will take care of him?" She asked more to herself then to me. "He has no one. The villagers reject him, as will most of the world." _

"_I know a place where he doesn't have to be afraid." I told her. She looked at me with gracious eyes. "I too am part human. My mother is a half demon, like Inuyasha. There's a mountain in the North called Mt. Ookami. At the base of the mountain is a village full of humans, demons, and half demons that are all treated equally." I told her. She was so grateful for the news of a place where Inuyasha could be happy. "You don't have to worry, Izayoi. Inuyasha does have family to take care of him even once you've passed."_

"_Shiori, who are you. To Inuyasha and I meaning." She asked understanding very quickly._

"_Inuyasha has a brother, a full fledged demon named Sesshomaru. He and I are betrothed. So to you and Inuyasha I am like a sister, or a daughter." She smiled at this news. "You need not worry for him for I promise you that no matter what, I will protect him."_

"_Thank you Shiori, you've put my heart at ease." She said. I smiled at her._

"_Live long and happy Izayoi. With no fear for Inuyasha will grow to be a strong and happy man. He will be protected and as such he will always be safe." I told her before I left her. The smile on her tear streaked face burned in my memory. After that I wandered back to the forest and like a fool returned to my unburdened slumber for fear of facing Sesshomaru. I figured I'd awaked again when you needed me for I was sealed not far from your home. I never awoke. Not until the day Naraku attacked me._

"That makes a lot of sense now." Inuyasha said when I was finished.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. You could have had a happy life together with others like us. You wouldn't have had to be afraid and yearn to become a full fledged demon as you did."

"You don't have to be sorry. I don't regret my life. Had I not wanted power then I wouldn't have met Kikyo and in turn never have met Kagome, or Shippo, Sango, Kirara, or even Miroku." He said. "Yeah, it was hard but if it hadn't gone the way it has I wouldn't have the friends I have now and would be a totally different person. I like being who I am." He said.

"I'm glad." I said.

"Heh, that's enough storytelling. I'm going to sleep." He said as he turned over.

"Night." I said watching the moon still feeling that nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was I forgetting?


End file.
